Un retour à la fac mouvementé
by Soshite-visus
Summary: Yaoi/ Je donne un cours spécial à de nombreux visus, c'ets pas une partit de plaisir nombreuses conneries en perspectives et fin de soirées spéciales XD pour les visus voir à l'interieur / LES LEMONS ENFIN !
1. Un retour à la fac mouvementé

Kikouuuu !!! Me voilà à nouveaux !!!

Je vous présente mon nouveau OS !! qui est long vous l'aurez remarquer ^^""

Résumé: Je donne un cours très spécial à de nombreux visus et c'est pas une partit de plaisir, nombreuses conneries en persperctives et fin de soirée très spéciale !!

Dons les personnages ne m'appartienne pas TxT sauf moi XD

Personnages présents: Alice nine, An cafe, LM.C, Miyavi, Keiyuu (Kra), Tatsuro (MUCC), Satoshi et Ryo (Girugamesh), The GazettE, Dir en grey, Sadie.

Sonage à la fin !!!

J'espère que ça vous plaira !! Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

Nous étions au mois de juillet, en début d'après-midi, dans les couloirs d'un amphithéâtre d'une université déserté par les élèves en vacance. Déserté pas si sur il y avais un groupe de cinq personnes qui se diriger vers l'un de ces amphi. Pourtant à les regarder ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être de simple étudiants. Alors que la porte d'entrée claqua derière eux, un autre groupe de cinq hommes essayer à leur tour de rejoindre cet amphi. Essayer car bizarrement l'un d'entre eux c'était accroché à la porte et refuser d'avancer.

-Kyo lâche cette porte !!

-Non et non, je veux pas y aller et j'irais pas personne ne pourra m'obliger !!

-Kyo fait pas le gamin !

-Je fait pas le gamin Kaoru mais j'ai pas arrêter mes études pour y retourner, bougonna le désigné ne cédant pas.

-Kyo...., soupirèrent ses quatres amis.

-Excusez nous, fit un grand brun suivit de quatres autres personnes dont un petit blond-châtain.

Celui-ci avait les mains dans les poches, trainant des pieds, il avait l'air très heureux d'être là lui aussi.

-Aki on est vraiment obliger d'y aller ?

-Ouai.

-Mais humf je veux pas j'aime pas l'école...

-Aller Mao quatre heures ça va pas te tuer, fit un autre garçon brun.

-C'est toi qui le dit..., fit le dénomé Mao.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans l'amphi, alors que le groupe restant aux portes d'entrée du couloirs étaient étonné.

-Dites moi...vous avez pas l'impression de les avoir déjà vu quelques part eux ?

-Euh ta raison Toshi surtout le plus petit il me dit trop quelque chose.

-Ah heureux de savoir que je suis pas le seul à penser ça, reprit le dénommé un garçon au cheveux brun long que d'un côté.

-T'as vu Kyo, l'autre non plus veux pas venir mais il a fait un effort tu devrais faire pareil, fit un mec au cheveux mi-long attaché.

-Ouai ouai bien sur Die et si il allait se pendre je devrais faire pareil hein ? Hé ho je suis pas un mouton moi ! Alors nan je bougerais pas hors de question que j'y aille ! Fit Kyo en s'accrochant d'avantage alors que Die essayer de l'emmener de force.

Soudain quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un passa très rapidement à côté d'eux, les surprenant, en criant.

-Nyappyyyyy je suis sur d'être le premier !!!

Et rapidement il entra dans l'amphi.

-Euh c'était quoi ça ? Demanda un blond les cheveux légèrement ondulé.

-Je sais pas Shin j'ai même pas eu le temps de le voir, répondit Kaoru.

-Mikuuuu, Mikuuu mais attend nous !! fit un brun aux mèches argenté le suivant en courant.

Il fut suivit de trois autres garçons dont le dernier étonna beaucoup notre groupe qui était en faite (maintenant vous l'aurez deviner) Dir en grey, il avait des cheveux blond bouclé et des grosses lunettes de soleil.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !! D'où ils sortent tous ces gens !! s'exclama Kyo.

-C'est vrai que la plus ça va plus ils sont bizarre, remarqua Toshiya.

Pendant ce temps la le dénomé Miku s'exclama

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaan.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire se retourner certaines personnes se trouvant dans l'amphi alors que son ami demanda.

-Bah Miku qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ben tu le vois bien Kanon, y'a Alice nine qui à piquer ma place !

En effet le fameux groupe était installer au deuxième rangs et les regardaient bizarrement.

-Comment ça y'a Alice nine ? Demanda Kanon surprit.

Le chanteur du groupe désigné lui fit alors signe de la main alors que Miku le pointa du doigt.

-D'abord c'était à moi d'arriver le premier !

-Et bah nan tant pis pour toi haha, fit Shou.

-Gngngngn...

-Aller fait pas la tête regarde y'a encore une place à côté de moi, dit Nao en tapant la place libre a sa gauche.

-Super !!! fit Miku enjoué en allant s'asseoir. Marchiiii !!

Le reste du groupe de Miku était sur les marches d'escalier un peu surprit par tout ça. Quand soudain Kanon remarqua.

-Oh mais c'est Sadie !

L'un des guitariste pencha la tête en arrière pour les regarder.

-Ouai et alors ça dérange qui ? Hein, fit-il.

-Bah personne personne, s'excusa le bassiste d'An cafe.

-Kei fait lui pas peur, dit Aki.

-Attend comment tu veux que je lui fasse peur ?

-Je sais pas mais vu la tête qu'il tire....

-Hé ho je suis encore là je vous signal !

-Ben on sais, reprit Kei.

Ce qui étonna Kanon qui partit s'asseoir avec ses amis la rangée au dessus de la où se trouver Miku alors que les membres d'Alice nine étaient en train de rigoler.

-Oh ça va hein vous moquez pas, bouda le bassiste en s'effalant sur la tablette devant lui.

-Oh si ! T'aurais du voir ta tête, rigola Saga.

-Gngngngn.

-Mais dite moi qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Nao.

-Bah....aucune idée, fit Miku.

-Mais si rhoo on est venus ici parce que notre producteur nous a dit qu'il y avait un truc important, enfin selon lui, on sait même pas quoi, répondit Teruki.

-Ah...ben nous on est venu parce que c'est Tora qui l'a décider, fit Shou.

-Ouai mais c'est pas vraiment moi a première vu notre producteur avait reçut des invitation pour venir ici à nos nom alors bref...., fit le désigné ayant une position très sérieuse les mains posées sous le menton.

-Oh regardez comment il fait trop l'élève sérieux ! S'exclama Saga mort de rire.

-Tsuguri enlève tes pieds de la table t'es pas chez toi, soupira Aki.

Le dénomé avait prit ses aises.

-Ouai mais ça a pas commencer, répondit simplement ce dernier.

-Ouai m'ennuiiiii, marmonna Mao la tête reposée sur la table.

-Rhooo attendez un peu c'est pas encore l'heure en plus, dit Mizuki.

-Vous êtes la depuis longtemps vous ? Demanda Miku à Sadie.

-Non mais avec eux attendre plus de trois minutes c'est déjà trop, répondit Aki.

-Hey ! firent-ils

-Ben faut pas vous plaindre nous ça fait un moment qu'on est la parce que Tora voulait pas qu'on soit en retard ben on était même largement en avance, fit Shou.

-Oh ça va hein vaut mieux être en avance qu'en retard, dit le guitariste.

-Oui...surtout pour un rendez-vous, reprit Saga en regardant Shou en coin.

Ce dernier détourna le regard en jouant avec ses doigts. Takuya qui restait discret depuis le début remarqua ça et se demanda si il y avait pas quelque chose entre eux deux. Il regarda ensuite un peu plus autour de lui, personne d'autre n'était rentrer. Alors que le groupes discutaient entre eux, cherchant à passer le temps, à l'exterieur deux nouveaux arrivants firent leur arriver. L'un d'entre eux, blond, avait une sucette dans la bouche. Ils passèrent sans mal la barrière que fesait le groupe Dir en grey au niveau de la porte du couloir. Une fois passé, le blond dit à son ami.

-Tu crois qu'on est en retard ?

-J'crois pas Maya, en plus y'en à encore qui son coincé à la porte.

-Pff hahaha oué ils ont l'air bête.

Alors qu'ils rentrèrent dans l'amphi, Kaoru se mit la main sur le visage et s'appuya contre le mur alors que Die soupira.

-Kyo regarde un peu pour quoi tu nous fait passer...

-Mais j'm'en fout je changerais pas d'avis ! Mais si je le revois il va voir d'oser me traiter de bête ! Quoique...

Alors que Kyo était partit dans sa réflexion, mais toujours tenant la porte, Die regarda ses deux autres amis.

-Vous pouvez pas m'aider un peu ?

-Non moi ça fait un moment que j'ai laissé tomber, fit Shinya.

-Ouai c'est une vrai tête de mule quand y s'y met, continua Toshiya une cigarette à la main.

-Hey vous savez que vous bouchez le passage là, fit un gars blond avec un bandeau.

Les dirus se retrouvèrent face au groupe The GazettE.

-Non non on avait pas remarqué...ça fait seulement une vingtaine de minutes qu'on est la, soupira Die.

-J'aurais jamais cru que votre chanteur était aussi gamin, se moqua Aoi.

Le désigné ayant entendu qu'on avait parler de lui s'exclama:

-Qui c'est qui a dit ça ?

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait il s'arrêta et se planta devant la première personne qu'il vit lâchant ainsi la porte. Mais ce n'était pas la bonne personne et ce fut Ruki qui en prit pour son grade.

-Et c'est toi qui ose me dire ça hein, désolé mais de nous deux c'est toi qui fait le plus gamin et pas la peine de parler de ma taille t'es pas beaucoup plus grand que moi ! Grogna Kyo.

Ruki était surprit mais n'allait pas se laisser faire.

-Hey pour qui tu te prend de me parler comme ça, moi j't'ai rien fait alors tu vas te calmer !!

Le reste des deux groupes les regardaient se chamailler.

-Mais il va se calmer le blondinet !! Respecte tes ainés !

-Oh n'importe quoi t'es blond aussi pff et toi tu me sors que je suis le plus jeune tss ça c'est une raison à deux balle comme la question de taille !!

-Toi tu sais pas à qui tu as a faire !!!

-Parce que tu crois que tu me fait peur !!

-Tu devrais !!

De leur côté les autres membres parlaient entre eux en regardant le spectacle.

-Et ben mais c'est de vrai teignes tout les deux, fit Toshiya.

-Ouai, Ruki se laisse pas faire, dit Uruha.

-Je crois que Kyo a trouvé un camarade de jeu, continua Kaoru.

-Bah au moins il a lâché la porte, reprit Die.

-Pas faux, firent le reste de son groupe.

Alors qu'ils bloquaient carrément la porte d'entrée, trois hommes habilés de noirs arrivèrent soudain l'un d'eux s'arrêta.

-Bon ben on peux pas rentrer, on peut retourner chez nous, fit-il en se retournant prêt à partir.

-Hé hé Tatsuro où tu crois aller comme ça, fit un de ses amis en le tenant pour le retenir.

-Ben j'espérais rentrer chez moi Ryo, fit le désigné.

-Ah non pas question tu nous à promis que tu viendrais avec nous, dit le troisième.

-Mais Satoshi tu peux me dire quand j'ai pu dire un truc aussi con, était-ce sous la torture parce que je vois pas comment j'aurais put accepter ça, reprit Tatsu.

Le chanteur de MUCC qui était avec ses deux amis de Girugamesh attendait la réponse.

-Mais si souviens toi on était chez toi et t'étais devant ton emission préféré...., commença Ryo.

-C'est pour ça !! Mais rhoo quand je la regarde j'peux répondre n'importe quoi...vous l'avez fait exprès avouez le.

-Peut être..., reprit-il.

-C'est possible qui sais, continua Satoshi.

-Rhooo je vous hais, marmonna Tatsuro.

-Mais non aller viens on va juste leur demander de s'écarter, dit Ryo.

-Y'en a qui on l'air de se disputer, fit remarquer Satoshi.

-Et alors on s'en fout, reprit Tatsu toujours de même humeur.

Ils arrivèrent alors vers le grand regroupement.

-Euh pourrait-on passer ? Demanda le batteur.

-Hein ? Firent certain en se retournant vers celui qui avait parler.

-Oh des croques morts ! S'exclama Toshiya.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, tout le monde s'est passé le mot ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à dire que je ressemble à un croque mort hein, marmonna Tatsuro.

-Toi tu serais pas le chanteur de MUCC, fit Reita.

-Ouai, répondit le désigné.

-Sans rire on ressemble vraiment à ça ? Questionna Satoshi.

-Euh j'trouve qu'ils ont exagéré vous êtes juste tout en noir, fit Shinya.

-Oui c'est vrai, reprit le chanteur de Girugamesh.

-Ben z'avez qu'à passer, nous on attend que nos chanteurs se calme un peu, dit Aoi.

-Ok merci, fit Ryo en passant suivis de ses deux amis.

Ils rentrèrent alors dans l'amphi.

-Ah bah y'a déjà du monde, s'étonna le batteur.

-Ouai ouai bon on se met sur un côté pour que je puisse dormir, tu me cachera Satoshi, fit Tatsuro.

-Ouai ok.

-Tu pourrais pas faire un effort, après tout on sais même pas de quoi ça va parler, continua Ryo.

-Ben justement.

-Tsss.

Ils s'installèrent alors quand soudain Ryo remarqua quelque chose.

-Euh les mecs, c'est moi ou les personnes présente ici ce sont que des membres de groupes connus ?

-Hein ?

Tatsuro se releva momentanement puis reposa sa tête sur ses bras contre la table.

-Ouai ouai t'as Alice nine, LM.C, Sadie et An cafe.

-Et ben c'est étrange non ? Continua le batteur.

-Orf.

Dans les couloirs voyant que les chamailleries continuaient entre Kyo et Ruki, Kaoru agrippa le premier par le col et l'entraîna à sa suite.

-Bon maintenant t'arrête un peu, comme t'as enfin lâcher la porte tu va venir un point c'est tout !

-Hey !

-On bouge enfin, fit Toshiya.

-Bah merci de nous avoir aider, continua Die.

-Euh y'a pas de quoi, s'étonna Kai.

-Hey mais attend j'veux que tu t'excuse, dit Ruki en suivant Kyo emmené de force.

-Et puis quoi encore, bouda Kyo.

-C'était pas moi qui avait dit ça et tu t'en ai prit au premier venu !

-Ouai ben j'pouvais pas le savoir.

-Alors excuse toi.

-Hors de question Kyo ne s'excuse pas !

-Oh oh il parle de lui à la troisième personne, rigola Aoi.

-Donc c'est toi hein, Ruki hors de question que je m'excuse m'enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, par contre toi tu redit un truc comme ça et tu verra ! Je sais pas dans quel état on te retrouvera !

Aoi se calma en voyant le regard du blond, heureusement pour lui que Kaoru le tenait. Et c'est dans un beau boucan qu'ils rentrèrent ENFIN dans l'amphi et leur entrée fut très remarquer. Tout le monde c'était plus ou moins retourner.

-Ah on a enfin réussi à vous décoincer de cette porte, dit Tatsuro toujours affalé.

-Ouai c'est vrai vous avez finalement décider de venir, continua un blond avec une sucette en bouche.

-Hep toi le blondinet au visage de gamin ! Fit Kyo.

-Il est aussi vieux que toi pourtant, rigola Aiji.

-Muuu 'ji, minauda le désigné.

-Kyo..., soupira son leader, qu'est-ce que t'as à appeler tout le monde blondinet.

-Ben comment veux tu que je l'appel moi j'le connais pas lui !

-Maya ! Je suis Maya...

-Chanteur de LM.C, finit Aiji à sa place.

Le blond le regarda avec une moue boudeuse.

-Moué c'est bien beau mais le truc c'est que toi t'as oser dire qu'on était bête !

Le désigné se fit soudainement tout petit, il commencait vraiment à avoir peur la.

-Kyo laisse le tranquille et viens t'asseoir, fit Die installer au côté de Kaoru.

-Nan !

Mais il ne put rien dire d'autre que Toshiya le poussa en avant pour s'installer à son tour. Kyo s'asseya donc à contre coeur, coincé entre ces deux amis. L'un d'entre eux regarda alors les personnes assisent devant eux et fit:

-Oh mais oui ça y est ! Vous êtes Sadie c'est ça ?

Les dénommés se retournèrent donc.

-Ouai tout à fait, dit Tsuguri style je me la joue.

-Vous vous êtes les dirus, vous passez pas inaperçut, continua Aki.

-J'vois pas l'intêret de pas se faire remarquer, fit Toshiya.

-Sur ce coup il a raison, reprit Kyo.

Soudain celui-ci se mit à regarder la personne se trouvant devant lui en le fixant longuement. La personne visée était Mao qui commençait à se sentir gêné d'être regarder comme ça.

-Toi..., commença Kyo en le pointant du doigt.

Mao était limite en train de se faire paniquer tout seul ''quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait , qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? ''

-Cool tes percings ça fait classe.

Le chanteur de Sadie poussa un soupire de soulagement interrieur.

-N'empêche je me disais bien que vous me disiez quelque chose, coninua Die.

-Ouai mais c'est pas les seuls connut ici y'a que ça, fit remarquer Kaoru.

-Oui on l'a déjà dit y'a quelques minutes, dit Ryo.

-Mais nous on était pas la, continua Kyo. Et et le premier qui ose redire qu'on était coincé à l'entrée aura à faire à moi.

Certains furent étonné, surprit et ne répondirent rien.

-'ji il me fait peur, dit Maya en aggripant le bras du désigné.

-Tsss, soupira Tatsu en baillant.

Au même moment dans les couloirs un grand brun entraînait par la main un plus petit jusqu'à l'amphi.

-Aller dépêche toi c'est bientôt l'heure !

-Hey c'est qui qui à passer deux heures à se préparer avant de partir ?

-Mais il faut que je soit toujours au top !

-Mais t'en à pas besoin.

-Oh c'est vrai ? T'es trop gentil !

Ce dernier s'arrêta donc et prit son ami dans les bras.

-Mais dans un sens t'as raison, fit-il avec un sourire avant de reprendre sa route.

-Toujours modeste, se dit pour lui même le petit brun.

Le plus grand ouvrit la porte en grand.

-Il faut toujours qu'il se fasse remarquer, sourpira le petit brun.

Et la le désigné s'exclama:

-Oh Maya !!

Puis en détournant son regard pour voir l'ensemble de la salle.

-Kaiii !!! Reita ! Uruha ! Ruki !! Aoi !! Shou !!! ...

-Mais il va tous les faire, soupira Satoshi.

-Ouai si tu savais..., répondit la personne qui le suivait.

Celui dont il était question finit son énumération de toutes ces personnes qu'ils connaissaient avant de se retourner vers son ami en fesant d'une voix enjoué:

-Alors tu vois Keiyuu je t'avais dit que ça aller être cool et qu'on aller pas s'ennuiyais t'as vu y'a tout le monde !!!

-Ouai j'ai vu Miyavi qu'il y avais ceux de la PS compagnie, fit le dénommé.

-Oh Keiyuu j't'avais pas vu !! s'exclama alors Shou.

Le dénommé serra alors les poings.

-Et gngnggngn j'en ai marre d'être petit, marmonna-t-il.

Kyo s'était légèrement redressais et lorsqu'il apperçut Keiyuu il se leva et monta à moitié sur Toshiya et Shinya pour pouvoir aller vers lui.

-Hey Kyo tu pourrais demander pour passer,si tu comptais sortir fallait te mettre sur un côté, marmonna Toshi.

Mais le désigné ne l'entendit pas il se planta devant la personne pour qui il c'était levé et après quelques secondes il s'exclama les bras en l'air en signe de victoire.

-Youhouuuu il est plus petit que moi hahahaha !!!!

Les autres le regardait plus ou moins bizarrement enfin pour ceux que ça interressait.

-Ben il doit être content maintenant, dit Uruha.

-Ca y est il va pas arrêter de nous le faire savoir maintenant, soupira Kaoru.

-Aller soit courageux, lui fit Die en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

Le désigné s'écria alors soudainement.

-Rhaaaaaaaaaa j'en ai marre pourquoi je suis le plus petit !!!

Ses amis se retournèrent brusquement vers lui, Miyavi le prit par les épaules.

-Aller viens on va s'asseoir et tu va te calmer mais non t'es pas petit.

-Si !

Il l'installa donc de force sur une chaise et celui-ci se mit directement à bouder. Son ami s'amusa à lui pincer la joue en souriant.

-Aller fait pas la tête mon Keiyuu.

-Mumf !

Il lui embrassa alors la joue ce qui eut pour effet de le surprendre il ne s'y attendait pas.

-La c'est mieu, j'pref quand tu fait pas la tête, souria Miya.

-Nan la il en fait une autre, dit Hiroto.

-Hein ?

-Non laisse tomber, reprit-il.

Miyavi se retourna alors et regarda Maya fixement.

-Quoi ? Fit se dernier.

-T'as pas une sucette pour moi ? Demanda-t-il les yeux pétillants.

-Nan t'as qu'à t'en acheter toi.

-Muuu.

-Elles sont à moi je partage pas na !

Alors que Miya allait bouder Aiji lui murmurra en lui fesant signe.

-Hep Miya regarde...

Il se retourna alors vers son ami blond.

-Dit Maya et moi je peut en avoir une ?

-Viii laquelle tu veux ? Fit-il en brandissant plusieurs sucettes heureux que son ami veuille enfin en prendre une.

-Celle-ci, merci, souria le brun.

Aiji regarda alors le grand chanteur brun d'un air fier de lui.

-Héhé et c'est qui son chouchou maintenant.

-Gngngngn.

Ruki se pencha alors vers Aiji et demanda.

-Mais je croyais que t'aimais pas ça ?

-Ouai je sais...je fait ça pour faire enrager Miyavi.

Keiyuu assis à côté de ce dernier soupira.

-Aller boude pas, fit-il.

-Ooooh Keiyuu s'inquiète pour moi !! dit Miyavi en lui tapotant la joue avec son doigt.

-Meuh nan ! C'est que ça sert à rien.

-Siiii aller avous !!

-Nan !!

-Oh tu rougis ahaha tu rougis !!

-Naaaaa arrête c'est faux !!

-Aller moi aussi je t'aime mon Keiyuu !! reprit le grand en lui embrassant la joue.

-Quel spectacle affligeant, fit Kyo en remontant sur ses amis pour retourner s'asseoir.

-Aïe !! Putin Kyo qu'est-ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, marmonna Toshiya.

-Je crois que j'ai oublié, reprit le blond en passant.

-Kyo rhooo pousse ton pied, dit Shinya.

-Hey je fait comme je peux ! Et je veux ! Haha.

-Tss, soupirèrent ses deux amis.

-On s'enuiiiiii, se plaignit Mao.

-Y'en a qui se plaignent toujours c'est pas possible, fit Tora.

-On connais tous ça, soupirèrent Kai et Aki.

-Oh oh j'viens de penser à un truc ! S'exclama Tsuguri.

-Quoi ?

-Kai et Aki ceux sont des anagrammes !

Tout le monde le regarda avec de grand yeux.

-Comment tu connais un mot comme ça toi ? S'étonnèrent le reste de son groupe.

-Bah quoi hey je suis pas inculte, bouda Tsu.

-Mais pourquoi tout le monde boude ou fait la gueule, dit Miku surprit.

-Fait pas attention c'est toujours comme ça avec eux, lui répondit Mizuki.

-Ouai mais faut être nyappy quoi !

-Hum c'est bizarre qu'il y ai encore personne....et si j'allait chanter quelque chose !! fit Miyavi en allant devant le tableau écrivant dessus.

-Oh non Miyavi s'il te plait on est pas ton public en délire alors pitié épargne nous ça, commença Saga.

-Comment ça infliger !

-Il a raison chacun à son style de music, continua Ryo.

-Mais....mais...j'voulais chanter moi...., minauda Miya.

-Hey Miyavi !! s'exclama Kyo à moitié debout sur la table.

-Aaaah mais descent de la Kyo ! Fit Kaoru.

-Non !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a toi aussi tu veux pas que je chante, bouda Miyavi.

-Ouai ! Mais je veux surtout que tu m'éfface ce que tu as écrit non mais pour qui tu te prend le meilleur ici c'est moi !!!

En effet sur le tableau il avait écrit en gros '' MIYAVI DESU IS THE BEST !!!''

-Euh Kyo et nous ? Tenta Toshiya.

-Oui bon nous sommes les meilleurs, dit-il. Enfin surtout moi quand même hahaha !!

-Y'en a qui on pas la grosse tête non plus, dit Tatsuro pour lui même.

-Alors efface moi ça, reprit le blond.

-Gngngngn.

Et alors qu'il commençait à effacer il remarqua qu'une personne c'était approché de lui, il baissa la tête pour la regarder et fit désespérement:

-Quoi ? Toi aussi tu veux que j'écrive ton nom au tableau ?

-Oui....parce que c'est moi la prof.

Le chanteur ouvrit de grand yeux.

-Euh mais...vous êtes pas bien grande.

-Gngngngn pas bien grande.

-Pourquoi tout ceux qui sont petit marmonne ? Demanda Satoshi.

-Hey qui c'est que tu dit qui marmonne !! s'exclamèrent en même temps Mao et Kyo.

-Y'a que ceux qui se sentent visé qui répondent, dit Ruki avec un sourire satisfait de se qu'il venait de dire.

-Ahahaha la tu les a calmer Ruki, rigolèrent plusieurs personnes présentent.

-Erm erm !

-Mais j'ai raison même Keiyuu n'as rien dit, reprit le chanteur de gazetto.

-Tu sais je crois pas qu'il est entendut, fit Hiroto en lui passant la main devant le visage sans avoir de réaction.

-C'est Miyavi qui lui fait cet effet, rigola Reita.

-Oh les gosses on se calme et vous Kyo descendez de la table ! S'exclama soudainement la fille qui était sencès être la prof.

Le désigné s'arrêta soudainement.

-Et c'est toi qui nous dit ça, ici la gamine c'est toi t'es plus jeune que nous alors on se calme ! Hey oh elle va pas commencer à se la jouer !

-Et c'est lui qui dit ça, plaisanta Shou.

-Die....fait descendre Kyo, soupira Kaoru la tête entre les mains.

Le désigné saisis alors le haut de son chanteur et le tira pour qu'il s'asseois.

-Hey !

-Aller calme toi Kyo reste un peu tranquille.

-Alors c'est vraiment vous qui allez nous faire cours mais vous êtes jeune dit donc, fit Miyavi en la regardant dant les yeux.

-Euh... oui...merci d'avoir remarquer...euh excusez moi...

Elle se retourna alors et pendant cinq bonne minutes elle fit de drôle de geste, bougeant les mains dans tout les sens fesant de petits bruits. Miyavi était retourner s'asseoir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle à l'air débile à faire ça, elle est folle ou quoi ? Se demanda Kyo.

-Soit plus gentil avec elle, fit Shinya. C'est p'tete la première fois qu'elle fait cours elle doit être stresser.

-Mouai ben si elle est stresser elle fera jamais chanteuse.

-Hé Nao tu crois que c'est un truc qu'elle fait pour se motiver avant de faire cour ? Demanda Miku naïvement.

-Euh bah la j'en sais rien.

-Je lui ai tapé dans l'oeil ça doit être ça, je rend fou tout les gens qui me vois, dit fièrement Miyavi.

-Tu peut déjà éliminer cette solution Miku ça se serais si ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai, fit Saga.

-Hey !

-Ben pour lui ça a l'air de marcher, dit Uruha en pointant Keiyuu du doigt.

-Hein ? Fit le désigné.

-Tiens t'es redescendut de ton nuage, commença Hiroto.

-De quoi ?

-Miyavi te fait de l'effet hein, le taquina Shou.

-Quoi !?

-C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ? Demanda vivement Miya. Tu m'aimes hein tu m'aimes ???

-Mais...je...

Pendant ce temps la la fille prit une grande respiration puis se retourna vers ses élèves et dit:

-Bon on va pouvoir commencer.

-C'est vous qu'on attendez je vous ferez dire, marmonna Kyo.

-Ouai bon excusez moi.

Elle alla au tableau pour y écrire son nom.

-Bon comme vous le remarquer je m'appelle donc Soshite Suruba et on va passer ses quatres heures à venir ensemble.

-Oh joie, soupira le chanteur de Dir en grey.

-Vivement qu'elles se finissent, marmonna Tatsuro.

-Mais Tatsu ça a pas encore commencer, dit Ryo.

-Mouai...en tout cas je retient hein.

-Mais...

-Vous avez interêt à vous faire pardonner....z'allez m'inviter au resto pour rectifier tout ça !

-Ok c'est Ryo qui paie, fit Satoshi.

-Hein pourquoi moi d'abord ?

-Ben j'les dit avant donc voilà.

-Gngngngn gamin.

-Tu peux parler, rigola Tatsu.

-Franchement Kaoru t'as vraiment de ces idées toi, c'est n'importe quoi, marmonna Kyo.

-Hein mais bordel pourquoi ça serait toujours de ma faute quand y'a un truc qui va pas ! Fit Kaoru.

-Parce que c'est toujours le cas, reprit Kyo.

-Mais t'inquiète on t'en veux pas, dit Toshiya.

-Mais bon sang puisque je vous dit que c'est pas de moi, personne me crois, continua Kaoru démoralisé en posant la tête sur la table.

-Mais si moi j'te crois, fit Die en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

-Bon euh on peux commencer ? Demanda Soshite.

-Ouaiiii j'ai hâte de savoir de quoi on va pouvoir parler ! Fi Miku.

-Ouai surtout que personne ne le sais, dit Aiji.

-Bon ben alors voilà ce qui va nous occuper c'est....

Mais la fille ne put finir sa phrase qu'on frappa à la porte et qu'une petite tête blond entra dans la salle légèrement gêné.

-Euh excusez moi je suis en retard.

-Bouuuuuuuuuuuu !!!! s'exclamèrent Miku, Kanon et Teruki.

-Ooooh qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?

Il descendit alors jusqu'à leur niveau et ses amis le prirent dans leur bras, le serrant fort.

-Ca fait trop plaisir de te revoir !!!

-Alors comment ça va ?

-Tu nous à manquer tu sais !

-Euh désolé de vous déranger dans ce moment touchant, mais vous pouvez continuer de vous caliner plus tard j'aimerais faire cours, dit Soshite.

-Sur ce coup je suis d'accord avec elle, fit Kyo.

-Ah ?

-Ouai vos calins on s'en contre fiche et plus vite on aura commencer plus vite on s'en débarrassera.

-Ah....

-C'est très encourageant ce que tu viens de lui dire là Kyo, continua Shinya.

-Je sais je sais....Youhouuu mais lui aussi est plus petit que moi !!! Enfin un truc positif !!

-C'est pas vrai il recommence, soupira Kaoru.

Bou s'installa donc au premier rang un peu surprit par la réaction de l'autre blond, il était très heureux de retrouver ses amis, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à les retrouver ici mais bizarrement il avait l'air gêné.

-Avant de commencer, euh vous Yuuki on est à l'interieur vous pouriez enlever vos lunettes de soleil et votre casquette non ?

-Nous on la jamais vu sans, firent plusieurs personnes presentes.

-Je mais c'est mon look donc euh..., tenta le désigné.

-Mais madame, commença Miku.

-Mademoiselle.

-Euh mademoiselle, faut pas lui en vouloir, continua-t-il.

-Bon d'accord mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous. Par contre Maya, on ne mange pas dans les amphis donc finissait moi vite cette sucette qu'on puisse commencer.

-Ok pas de problème.

-Bon je vais donc vous dire le sujet de ce cours c'est, commença-t-elle en écrivant au tableau, le YAOI.

Il y eut alors un moment de planement de la part des 'élèves' certains ouvraient grand les yeux d'autre s'en foutaient royalement du sujet ils voulaient partir un point c'est tout. Un seul se sentait gêné c'était Bou.

-Alors d'abord j'aimerais savoir qui ici sais ce que ça veux dire, j'vais donc vous faire passer des feuilles et des stylos pour que chacun me donne ce que pour lui cela signifie ou represente, fit la prof.

Une fois tout le monde avec une feuille et un stylo elle reprit.

-Euh s'il vous plait éviter de garder les stylos....enfin faite comme vous voulez d'façon c'est pas les miens.

Certains se mirent tout de suite au travail, d'autre rageait de devoir y faire, les derniers ne savaient absolument pas quoi faire ou écrire et jouer avec leur stylo. Miku était très concentré et avait l'air de s'amuser, Ryo mordillé son stylo en cherchant quoi écrire, Bou avait l'air de pas manquer d'inspiration. En ce qui concernait Kaoru il s'était retourner et cacher de son bras ce qu'il écrivait.

-Dit Kao tu sais quoi mettre toi ?

Le désigné ne répondit pas.

-Fait voir ce que t'as mit toi ? Fit Die en essayant de regarder la feuille.

-Nan.

-Mais fait pas le gamin j'vais pas te copier non plut.

-Oui mais pour une fois que je sais un truc et que je peut enfin faire celui qui sais et qui montre pas.

-Aller fait pas le chouchou des profs laisse moi voir.

Die avait passer ça tête par dessus son épaule soufflant ainsi dans le cou de son leader, celui-ci se mit subitement à rougir et avait les oreilles qui chauffèrent, non pas à cause du soufle dans son cou mais plutôt de la main de son ami qui était poser sur sa cuisse peut-être un peu trop pres de son entre jambe selon lui.

-Ah...tu penses que c'est ça...moi j'vois pas trop là..., reprit le guitariste en se reculant et regardant sa feuille.

Un quart d'heure plus tard la jeune fille rammassa toutes les feuilles et commença à les regarder, certaines réponses l'étonnèrent. Pendant ce temps la tout le monde se mirent à discuter.

-Bon c'est déjà ça de passer, fit Tatsuro en reprenant ça position.

-Arf c'était quelque chose ça, dit Mizuki.

Après avoir tout lut, Soshite regarda ses élèves et dit:

-Bon ben je suis surprise, y'a des bonnes réponses d'autres euh voilà quoi et puis j'ai eut le droit à quelques messages et dessins...

Elle commença à lire.

-''m'enuiiiiiiiii''

Aki se retourna vers son chanteur.

-Maooo.

-Ben quoi je savais pas quoi mettre, fit le désigné.

-Plus personnelle ''vous avez quel âge ?'' je vais répondre donc 20 ans.

-QUOI !!!!

-Putin mais c'est jeune !!

-Bah ouais...

-Moi je lui en aurais donner moins.

-Euh sinon j'ai aussi eut donc quelques dessins dont celui-ci signé nyappy.

-Pas la peine de se demander qui la fait, dit Uruha.

-Et oui, il est beau hein ! Fit fièrement Miku.

-Digne d'un gamin de sept ans, marmonna Kyo.

-Hey !

-Bon à part ça j'aimeais qu'avant que je donne la réponse quelques uns me disent ce qu'ils ont mis, soyez pas timide je mord pas et je vais pas me foutre de vous.

-P'tete pas vous mais j'en connais oui, dit Reita.

Kyo se sentit soudainement visé mais ne dit rien.

-Aller-y j'écoute, qu'est-ce que le yaoi ?

-Euh c'est pas erm euh un moteur de recherche comme google ? Fit Shou.

Soudain plusieurs personnes éclatèrent de rire.

-Euh non vous confondez avec yahoo, répondit la fille.

-Ah..., reprit le chanteur d'Alice nine gêné.

-La honte, rigola Hiroto.

Shou regarda alors Saga qui détourna le regard, il se sentit légèrement mal. Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule c'était Miyavi.

-Aller c'est pas grave Shou, tu viens de te rammasser une de ces hontes mais la vie continue !!

-Ahahaha mais même moi j'aurais pas sortit une connerie comme ça, fit Kyo plier en deux.

-Mais t'avous que tu en aurais dit, fit remarque Tatsu.

-Ahaha la c'est toi qui fait moins le malin, dit Aoi en riant.

-Aller voyons c'est pas grave, quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Soshite. Vous là Tsuguri.

-Hein rhooo bon d'accord moi j'pense à un mot des jeunes pour dire yaourt.

Tout le monde le regarda avec de grand yeux à la limite du fou rire.

-Euh parce que vous vous trouvez vieux...moi j'trouve pas, ça se serez ci ça se disait.

-Hahahahahaha

-Putin Tsu mais tu nous fout la honte, soupira Aki.

-Hahaha ça c'est encore pire, fit Kyo qui commencer à pleurer de rire.

-Bon je crois qu'il est grand temps que je vous donne la bonne réponse.

La prof alla au tableau et écrivit un indice.

-Alors voilà un indice peut-être que vous trouverez maintenant ''boy's love''.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah....euh ça veux dire quoi ? Questionna Hiroto.

Tora se mit la main sur le visage en soupirant.

-C'est pas vrai...

-Nan sans dec' tu sais pas ce que ça veux dire ces deux mots mais c'est de l'anglais, fit Kei.

-Bien sur que si mais garçons et amour ça m'avance à rien.

-Ah ouai bien sur j'avais raison c'est l'amour entre mecs, dit Satoshi.

-Comment t'as sut ça toi ? Demanda Ryo.

-....je comprend alors pourquoi y'a que ça ici, c'est une secte qui nous à entraîner ici avous le !! dit Tsuguri en délirant.

-Tsu...tu recommence arrête tes délires, fit Mizuki.

Certains membres d'Alice nine se retournèrent brusquement et fixèrent Keiyuu.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda-t-il surprit.

-Toi tu devrais bien écouter ce cours je pense que ça va t'être utile, commença Shou.

-Il a raison ça va même certainement beaucoup t'interresser, continua Saga.

-Quoi ?!!

-Allons tu vois bien ce qu'on veux dire, reprirent-ils.

-Mais je... !!

Miyavi regarda ses deux amis, puis Keiyuu:

-Mais laissez le tranquille !

-Ok ok on arrête mais n'empêche qu'on a raison.

-Vous avez l'air de bien savoir ce que vous dites, fit Aoi.

-Et ben euh...

-Ah oui tiens, reprit Miya en les regardant suspicieux.

Les désignés ne répondirent rien, ils n'affirmèrent pas mais ne le démentirent pas non plus, le mystère planait. Keiyuu se demandait se qui se passait chez lui, pourquoi il réagissait comme ça.

-Il y a qu'une seule personne qui ma donner une réponse exacte et je la félicite, bravo Bou, souria la fille.

Celui-ci était gêné et avait une légère trace rose sur les joues, il avait l'impression que tout les regards étaient porter sur lui, il avait pas tord.

-Ouah !! C'est super Bou t'en a de la culture !! fit Miku.

-Je suis pas sur que ce soit de la culture qu'il a, se moqua Toshiya.

La gêne de Bou ne diminua pas avec ceci. Soshite se mit alors à expliquer l'origine de ce mot, définition etc. Kyo donna soudainement un petit, enfin gros, coup de coude à Toshiya.

-Hey quoi tu vois pas que j'écoute.

-Ne me dit pas que ça t'interresse, dit moi je rêve pas il c'est bien endormis Mao là.

-Euh nan on dirais bien...pourtant il devrais écouter on sais jamais, ou alors il devrais dormir la nuit.

-En quoi ça pourrait être interressant ? T'as des vus sur quelqu'un ou quoi ?

-Mais nan...pour l'instant...et toi ?

-Hein ? Tu déconnes. Bon et si je le réveillé ?

-Ah ouai met lui ta main dans son cou les gens aime pas et je sens que ça réaction peut être interressante héhé.

-Oooooh héhéhé.

Il se pencha alors et regarda Mao bien affallé sur sa table endormis paisiblement, heureusement pour lui qu'Aki ne l'avait pas remarquer. Il lui mit alor sa main bien dans le cou et à ce contact Mao se redressa brusquement en criant. Soshite regarda alors dans cette direction ainsi que tout le reste de l'amphi.

-Et ben Mao, mon cour ne vous interresse pas ? Oh et Kyo s'il vous plait vous aussi suivez un peu au lieu de tripotter votre camarade.

Toshiya était plier en deux.

-Tripotter, marmonna Kyo en regardant Toshi qui se foutait de sa gueule.

Mao lui regardait bizarrement Kyo mais il fut couper par Aki qui lui donna un coup sur la tête.

-Mao tu t'étais endormis !

-Mais...

Il évita de finir sa phrase devant le regard noir de son ami et tenta de suivre le cours mais il ressentait toujours ce contact dans son cou, pas que ça le gêné mais plutôt ça le déconcentré enfin si il était concentré au départ mais c'était pas vraiment le cas n'est-ce pas.

-Bizarrement je les sent mal ces prochaines heures avec lui, fit désespérement Kaoru.

-On parle de Kyo en même temps..., continua Die.

-Je le sais...., soupira le leader.

-Bon j'vais pas vous demandez de répeter ce que je viens de dire ça serais insencé donc je continue, dit Soshite.

Une fois son explication finit elle reprit.

-Bon j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de personnes sensible ici ou fermer d'esprit...enfin je pense pas vu à qui je parle...

-Quoi ?

-...avec vos fanservices...

-Hein ?

-...pour certain...

-Que...

-....même si ça remonte...

-Mais...

-Donc voilà on va regarder une sorte de petit film, finit la fille.

-Elle nous à pas laisser le temps d'en placer une, firent les personnes qui avaient tenter en se regardant.

-J'espère que personne aura de drôle de réaction en le regardant, continua-t-elle.

Soudain certain montrèrent des personnes du doigts, comme certains membres d'Alice nine ou An cafe ou Ruki qui pointait attivement Kyo du doigt alors que celui-ci penchait plus pour Toshiya. Soshite se retenit de rire en voyant ça surtout que lorsque tout le monde vérifiait qu'il n'était pas désigné, tout le monde arrêtait leur manège.

-Euh par contre j'espère pouvoir réussir a faire marcher ce truc, dit la fille.

-Bon ben si ça marche pas on se casse !

-Kyo !! fit Kaoru.

-Je vois pas l'interêt de rester si c'est pour rien faire.

-Quoi vous voulez passer à la pratique ? fit Soshite.

Il y eut un moment de grand silence dans la salle, les 'élèves' hésitaient, était-elle sérieuse ou non ?

-Mais nan j'dec' on va me prendre pour une perverse sinon, rigola la prof. Bon voyons voir si ça marche...comment ça s'utilise ce truc ? Y'aurait-il une âme charitable pour m'aider ?

Hiroto qui était dans les premiers rangs et sur un bord se leva pour aller l'aider.

-P'tete qu'il faut appuyer la ? Ou là ?

Après quelques minutes d'attente Tora finit par enjamber la table et aller à son tour devant la machine.

-Fait moi voir Hiroto avec toi ça risque pas d'avancer.

-Hey !

-Enlève tes mains.

-Nan j'étais la avant.

Tora prit les mains du plus petit dans les siennes et tenta de l'emmener loin de la machine.

-Hé ho le couple la au lieu de nous faire une démo de danse il ferait mieu de faire macher c'te machin, s'impatienta Kyo.

Les désignés le regardèrent, se regardèrent un peu gêné et se lachèrent les mains avant de retourner s'asseoir.

-Et si vous essayer simplement d'appuyer sur play, fit machinalement Tatsuro.

-Euh....pas faux, fit la fille.

-Ne me dite pas que vous avez même pas essayer, reprit Kyo.

-Bah...

-C'est pas vrai...

Une fois qu'elle ai appuyer sur le bouton le mini film commença.

-Bah c'était pas sorcier, reprit Tatsu.

-Euh excusez moi j'vais m'asseoir la si ça vous dérange pas de vous décaler, fit Soshite en s'asseyant sur la table vers Shou.

-Hey ! Pourquoi toi t'aurais le droit de monter sur la table et pas moi ! Fit Kyo.

-Ben parce que d'une je suis assise et non debout sur la table nuance et qu'en plus moi je suis la prof héhé.

-Gngngn.

-Et c'est qui le gamin la, fit le fille tout bas.

-Euh mais je me met où moi alors ? Demanda Shou.

-Bah sur les genoux de Saga évidement, dit Miyavi avec un regard taquin.

Celui-ci rougis et chercha à savoir dans les yeux de son bassiste la meilleur chose à faire.

-Tu peux toujours aller plus haut y'a encore de la place, fit remarquer Maya qui eut une soudaine envie de gueuler « aller plus haut, aller plus hauuuuut !!! ».

-Euh bon ok..., se résigna le chanteur d' Alice nine.

Il regarda alors où il allait bien pouvoir se placer, il rester une place à côté d'Aiji il la prit donc. Il poussa un soupire en regardant son ami quelques places en dessous.

Le film put enfin commencer.

-Quelqu'un a du pop corn ? Demanda soudain Tsuguri une fois la salle dans le noire.

-Tsu la ferme, soupira Kei.

Ceci en fit rire certains.

-Dite derrière ça va je gène pas ? Questionna la fille.

-Non ça peut aller, firent-ils.

Durant le film certains avaient les yeux fixés sur l'écran alors que d'autre fesaient vagué leur regard de celui-ci à une personne visée. Pour la plupart ils avaient les joues rougis, quelques uns éviter même de regarder l'écran ou ne le regarder que d'un oeil. Au bout d'un moment Die se pencha à l'oreille de Kaoru et lui murmurra.

-Hum c'est très interressant n'est-ce pas...

Il avait dit ça avec un regard et une voix très sensuelle qui eut pour effet de faire viré au rouge tomate le visage de son leader. Lui était très fier de son petit effet.

Une fois le film finit les lumières se rallumèrent.

-Hein quoi c'est l'heure d'aller au resto ? Fit Tatsuro à moitié endormis en se relevant. Aïe !

Il se prit un coup de la part de son ami Ryo.

-Mais non idiot tu t'es endormis pendant le film !

-Ah ? C'est qu'il devait pas être interressant alors.

-On est en cours là, pas au ciné, reprit le batteur.

-Je sais mais ça change rien.

-Pfff.

Alors que la fille c'était levé pour éteindre la machine, Toshiya s'exclama soudainement.

-Ouah !! y'avez des trucs c'était HOT !!

Tout le monde se retourna alors sur lui, Kaoru lui était désespéré, mais entre lui et Kyo ils passaient pas inaperçut.

-Toshiya pouvez vous garder vos pensées perverse pour vous non mais on s'exclame pas « ouah c'est hot ! » pendant mon cour, reprit la prof.

-Elle à raison Toshiya on te savais pas comme ça, fit Reita derrière.

-Ouai même que Miyavi lui à rien dit alors que question perversité c'ets pas le dernier, continua Shou.

-Hein comment ça je suis pervers moi ! S'indigna le désigné.

-Ouai c'est vrai d'ailleur Keiyuu devrais ce méfié, reprit Saga.

-Comment ça ? Fit Keiyuu.

-Bah d'une Miya je te ferais dire que t'en a embrasser ou du moins essayer des mecs, commença Hiroto.

-Maya surtout, continua Shou.

-Oui bon c'est vrai, puis en se retournant vers Aiji. Et c'est qui le jaloux maintenant.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir alors que Maya avait son regard passant du chanteur au guitariste sans comprendre.

-Kai mais pas sur la bouche, reprit Saga.

-Ouai dommage.

Ceux d'Alice nine et Gazetto le regardèrent bizarrement.

-Ensuite Ruki qui y a échappé, finit Tora.

-Bah ouai attend j'me fait pas embrasser par n'importe qui moi, dit le désigné.

-Ouai je pense que tu préfère les blonds hein ? Fit Shou plein de sous entendut.

Le chanteur rougis nian les faits d'un gestes négatif de la tête.

-Et ben ça c'est vrai t'es pervers et vous qui osiez me dire que moi aussi, dit Toshiya.

-Shin tape Toshi de ma part... vais-je tenir le coup, soupira Kaoru en se massant le crâne.

-Aïe ! Shin t'étais pas obligé de le faire j'avais compris je me tait rhoo.

-Oui mais c'était tentent, reprit le blond en souriant.

-Euh vous avez finit, je peux continuer ? Demanda la prof ayant comme l'impression d'être oublié.

-Hein oui bien sur, fit Miyavi.

-Bon j'espère que tout le monde à bien suivit....pour certains j'en doute pas...donc je vais vous posez quelques questions dessus, reprit Soshite.

-Enfin moi j'en connait un qui je suis sur n'a même pas vu les premières minutes, fit Ryo en regardant son ami à côté de lui.

-Parce que tu crois que j'aurais de tout façon répondut aux questions ? Dit Tatsuro.

-Non c'est ça le problème, soupira le batteur.

-Moi je suis sur que je vais bien répondre, fit Miku.

-Bien bon première question, de quel couleur est le drapeau des homosexuels ?

Reflexion pour certains.

-Ca aussi ça va être chian tss et dire qui reste encore pas mal de temps pff, commença Kyo. Toshi t'as garder des feuilles ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait...me dit pas que t'as prit des notes !

-Nan...nan, euh tu veux des feuilles ?

-Hum...ouai ! J'ai une idée, fit le blond avec un sourire ne présageant rien de bon.

Miku s'eclama:

-Je sais, je sais !! Arc en ciel !

-Exact !

-C'est aussi le nom d'un groupe, fit Kanon.

-Non c'est pas vrai...je suis pas sur qu'on les connaissent ils sont si peu connut, ironisa Tsuguri.

-Oh ça va hein, reprit le bassiste d'An cafe.

Soshite continua de poser ses questions te pendant ce temps Shou sentit plusieurs fois quelque chose lui tapé la tête, le cou ou le dos. Au bout d'un moment ça l'enerva et il se retourna, mais ce n'était pas la faute de Takuya derrière lui qui écouter les réponses, ni celle de Mao juste au dessu, il somnolait écoutant que ce qui l'interressé. Il reporta son attention sur le rang du dessus et ce prit une boulette de papier dans la tête. Son regard ce fit dur, c'était Kyo qui s'amusait à lancer des boulettes de papier. Après un moment il enragea et se retourna vers la prof.

-Mademoiselle, mademoiselle Kyo arrête pas de me lancer des boullettes ! Se plaignit-il.

-Euh vous êtes pas assez grand pour vous débrouillez tout seul ?

-Mais je...

-Hahaha.

-Vous Kyo vous feriez mieu de vous calmez un peu.

-C'est pas vrai mais il va toute me les faire, fit Kaoru.

-Mais non Kao faut pas exagéré, reprit Die.

-Avec lui je n'ai rien exagéré....mais mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

-Je te fait un massage pour te calmer....ça te fait du bien, lui susurra-t-il a l'oreille. T'es cripser...

Il avait de quoi, il rougissait à vu d'oeil et se sentait tout bizard. Shou quand à lui commencer à en avoir marre.

-Bon Kyo t'arrête maintenant !!

-Et pourquoi hein qu'est-ce que tu va faire sinon ? Ouch ! Qui a fait ça ? Aoi !

-C'est pour te calmer un peu, tu m'empêche de suivre.

-Bon en haut on se calme ou je balance ma chaussure sur vous, fit la prof.

-Ca pourrais être interressant ça, fit Tatsuro.

-Tatsu, soupirèrent ses deux amis.

Soshite réussi momentanement à avoir le silence.

-On va pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Elle projetta à l'écran ce qui pouvait ressembler à des notes ou un écrit.

-Alors pour les gens quand on parle yaoi nous avons plusieurs possiblité: le genre de manga d'où tout est partit comme je vous l'ai expliquer mais très vite une catégorie à part à vu le jour ce sont les fanfiction. Ce qui correspond à un écrit fictif sur des personnes imaginés, pouvant provenir d'un anime, d'un film, d'un manga etc.

-Ouai et alors.

-Oh mais attendait y'a plus interressant, on peux faire des yaoi avec...

Tout le monde la regarda attendant de savoir qu'est-ce qui pouvait être interressant la dedans.

-...les groupes de musiques.

Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient ouvert de grand yeux.

-Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire qu'il y a des gens qui écrive sur nous...ensemble ? Fit Aki.

-Oui...

-S'embrasser ?

-Oui et même plus.

-Que..

-Ouai c'est ça.

-C'est une secte je vous l'avez dit ! S'exclama Tsu.

-Mais non voyon....je vais vous montrer des exemples on en retrouve beaucoup sur deux groupes en particuliers.

-Hein qui ça ? Firent tout les gens présent.

-Tiens on dirais que soudain ça vous interresse hein, reprit la fille. Fait-je durée le suspence ?

-Non !!

-Ok ok c'est gazetto et dir en grey, couple divers comme ça y'a le choix, souria la fille. Alors content ?

Plusieurs soupirent alors que les concernés avaient des têtes pouvant passer du dégout à interessant.

-Et on peux avoir l'adresse de ce site ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers Toshiya.

-Quoi me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai rien dit c'est Aoi, fit-il en pointant le dénomé du doigt.

Les regards se levèrent d'un rang.

-Ben quoi on peux toujours s'informer.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Kai.

-Ben à première vu pour certain ça choc pas.

-Et ? Tu veux sortir avec quelqu'un du groupe ? S'étonna Reita.

-Si c'était le cas ça géneré qui hein ?

-Ceux qui sont homophobe, fit Satoshi.

-Quelle brillante déduction, fit son ami Tatsuro en se moquant.

-Mais t'as des vus sur qui Aoi hein ? Demanda Shou. Y'a quatre possibilité Kai, Reita, Ruki ou Uruha ?

-Ca vous le saurez quand j'en parlerais avec le désigné.

-Oh interressant, fit Soshite. Bon sinon pour le reste, très peu de fic sur LM.C, MUCC ou encore Girugamesh, Sadie vous êtes sans doute trop recent y'en a pas beaucoup non plut.

-On est sauvé les gars, continua Tatsu.

-Ouf la secte ne nous à pas touché, dit Tsuguri.

-J'en connait un qui doit pas être content, fit Miyavi en regardant Aiji.

-Vous Miyavi vous êtes assez présent, seul ou avec plusieurs groupe particulièrement gazetto d'ailleur, reprrit la prof.

-Oh non même la dedans il s'incruste, se moqua Reita.

-Hey ! Avec qui ? Avec Kai ? ...y'a vraiment pas avec mon Keiyuu ?

-On se calme, on se calme. Sinon nous avons quelques fics avec Alice nine ou encore An cafe dont celle-ci le couple c'est Bou/Teruki.

Le blondinet ex-An cafe rougis, le pseudo de la personne qui avait écrite cette fic il le connaissait..c'était le sien.

-Dite y'a des couples à trois...voir plus ?

-Toshiya ! S'exclama Shinya à côté de lui.

-C'est seulement une question.

-Euh oui c'est rare mais ça peux arriver.

-Et ce sont des fans qui font ça ? Questionna Mizuki.

-Oui...pour la plupart, enfin il faut quand même connaître pour écrire, répondit Soshite.

-Et ben ils en ont de l'imagination, reprit Toshi.

-Moi je dirais surtout qu'ils sont pervers, dit Kanon.

-T'as pas tord non plus, finit le bassiste de Dir en grey.

-Y'a bien que les filles pour écrire ce genre de chose, fit Tatsuro.

-Hey comment ça ?! S'exclama la fille.

-Bah c'est vrai quoi ça se voit tout de suite que t'es perverse, reprit-il.

-Tatsu !

-Ben quoi Ryo je ne dit que la vérité.

-Ouai ben en attendant y'a bien des garçons qui en écrivent de temps en temps, reprit Soshite.

Bou se sentit tout d'un coup visé.

-Et ben j'me demande qui serais assez déranger pour faire ça, fit Tsuguri.

-C'est une idée assez interresante faut que j'y réfléchisse.

-Toshiya !

-Bah quoi ?

-Hé ho je t'interdit d'écrire ce genre de chose sur moi !! s'exclama Kyo.

-Putain me dit pas qu'il va falloir qu'on le surveille avec ça maintenant, fit Kaoru.

-Euh en haut ça va aller ou faut que j'intervienne, fit la prof.

-Continuez on y es presque on va pas s'arrêter là, fit Aiji.

-Ok !

-Soit pas si enthousiate quand même, dit Tatsuro.

-Oh ça va hein bon je continue il y a encore un truc interressant sur le yaoi.

-Comment ça c'est pas finit !?

-Et non.

-Vas-y je suis toute ouïe de savoir qu'est-ce qui peux y'avoir d'autre, fit Aoi.

-C'est pas vrai on est servit avec lui et Toshiya, soupira Kai.

-Alors voilà on peut aussi trouver dessins sur le yaoi.

-Et sur nous ? Demanda Saga.

-Ouai.

-Aaaaah c'est pas possible ils nous dessinent même aaah j'veux pas voir ça !!fit Tsuguri.

-Mais si mais si regarder y'a des trucs trop mimi les chibis c'est pas affreux au contraire.

Certains préférèrent ne pas regarder, d'autre au contraire étaient absorber par les dessins qui défilés devant leurs yeux.

-Ooooh oooh c'est trop kawaiii, ooooh mais c'est moi, trop nyappy !!!! s'exclama Miku tout content.

-Lui ça lui plait, fit Maya.

-Il a raison, ce dessin de toi est trop mignon Miku tout comme toi, souria Nao.

-Oh miciiiii !!

Le chanteur retourna ses yeux pétillants vers le batteur.

Toshiya lui regardait que d'un oeil et chercher plutôt quelque chose à faire pour bien se marré. Puis il remarqua que Mao recommençait à somnoler, une idée germa dans son esprit. Il se retourna vers Kyo et lui dit tout bas.

-Tu sais j'crois qu'il c'est encore endormis devant.

-Non pas possible il dors encore plus que moi, t'es sur de toi ?

-Mais oui regarde.

Kyo se pencha alors pour vérifié et c'est à se moment la Toshiya se baissa lui prit les jambes et le passa pars dessus la table. Notre pauvre blond passa un rang au dessus dans un grand bruit et se retrouva à moitié sur Mao et sur la table. Ce dernier surprit le tenait pour ne pas qu'il tombe malgrès qu'il ai les jambes du blond sur la tête. Aki lui avait eut peur qu'il ne tombe encore plus bas et le maintenait sur la table. Tout le monde c'était retourné et on pouvais entendre Toshiya explosé de rire. Avec l'aide d'Aki, Kyo réussi à se remettre au moins dans le bon sens à moitié sur les genoux de Mao.

-Euh ça va aller Kyo ? Demanda le bassiste.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit rien et retourna son regard meutrier vers son bassiste plié en deux.

-TOSHIYA !!!!!

-Oh oh !! aaaaaaaaaah Désolé madmoiselle faut que je sorte question de survit aaaah pardon Shin faut que je prenne de l'avance !!

Et notre brun s'enfuit en courant dans le couloir.

-Pardon Mao mais la j'ai quelqu'un à aller trucider.

Kyo monta alors sur la table pour aller plus vite et courut jusqu'à la porte avant de la claquer en criant.

-Toshiiiiiiiiii attend que je mette la main sur toi !!!!

Il y eut alors un grand silence dans l'amphi.

-C'est bien ce que j'disais ils me les ont tous fait, soupira Kaoru.

-Hey !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ruki ? Demanda Reita.

-Pourquoi lui il a eut le droit à des excuses et pas moi ! Y'a des préferences hein ?!

-Mais non c'est juste que cette fois c'était pas sa faute mais celle de Toshiya donc la il peut s'excusé, reprit le bassiste.

-Humf.

-Euh ça va Mao il t'as pas fait mal ? Questionna Aki.

-Non...Non...mais ça je mis attendais absolument pas...

-Tant que t'as rien ça va, fit Mizuki.

-Alors la je savais que les dirus étaient spécials mais là le bassiste qui essaie de se débarrassé de son chanteur c'est nouveau, se moqua Miyavi.

-Euh oui la ça à couper le siffler à tout le monde, reprit Hiroto.

-Si jamais quelqu'un essaie de faire ça avec moi il va voir, marmonna Keiyuu.

Ceci fit bien rire le groupe Alice nine.

-Mais non qui pourrait oser faire ça à toi mon Keiyuu, reprit Miya en le serrant contre lui.

Pendant ce temps la dans le couloir Kyo avait ratrappé Toshiya.

-Aaaaaah Kyo naaaaan naaaan tu m'aura pas tu finiras par t'éssouflé.

-On verra qui en aura marre le premier !!

Ils fesaient le tour du bâtiment.

Au bout d'un moment la porte de l'amphi s'ouvrit sur un Toshiya avec une belle bosse et quelques marques.

-Oh bah Toshi t'es toujours vivant ? Fit Shinya.

-Moué aïe mais j'ai dut lui promettre d'être son serviteur pendant une semaine ouille.

-J'dirais esclave moi ! Fit Kyo en rentrant à son tour un couvercle de poubelle dans la main.

Il lui sauta alors sur le dos.

-Je sent que je vais bien m'amuser moi, rigola-t-il.

Toshiya soupira et ils retournèrent s'asseoir, soudain Kaoru se leva monta a moitié sur les tables se saisis du couvercle que Kyo tenait en main et frappa les deux amis d'un bon coup.

-Aïeuuuh !!

-Putain que ça fait du bien hahaha j'aurais du faire ça avant !! reprit le leader.

-Kao...Kao calme toi aller descent voilà c'est bien...vous êtes fier de vous vous deux il a les nerfs qui lâche maintenant, fit Die.

-Ouai mais dans un sens ça l'arrange il va pouvoir continué à lui faire des massages, fit Uruha tout bas à Aoi.

-Euh vous pensez que je peux continuer j'aimerais quand même finir y reste pas longtemps en plus, fit la fille.

-Bah tu peux toujours tenter, dit Tora.

-Ouai franchement j'm'attendait pas à ça quand je suis arriver, reprit Soshite.

-Ouai c'est toujours les même qui foutent le bordel, continua Kanon.

-Aller tout le monde on se calme c'est presque finit ! Fit la prof.

-Ouaiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

-Je...vaux mieux que je prenne ça d'un bon point de vue non ils ne sont pas heureux de se débarrassé de moi, marmona Soshite pour elle-même.

Elle continua alors son cours, certains regardaient attentivement l'heure et lorsque les montres affichèrent 18h.

-Voilà j'ai finit !

-Youhouuuuu !!

-Finiiiiit yes !!!

-Aller on part au resto nous, fit Tatsuro.

-Ah je suis bien content que ça soit finit ça sfout les jetton cette secte, dit Tsu.

-Hey mais..., tenta la fille.

-Allons c'était pas si terrible.

-Moi j'ai bien aimé.

-Mais...attendez !

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ça vous à pas suffit, fit Kyo.

-Je non mais...j'avais préparer plein de chose à manger et à boire pour vous à côté...

-A t'a entendut ça Uru...uru ? Dit Aoi.

-Youhouuuuuuuuuuu j'espère qu'y a de l'alcool !!! s'exclama le désigné en filant dans le couloir.

-C'est pas vrai, soupira le brun.

-Oh à manger supeeeeer une autre bonne chose !! Toshi porte moi jusqu'à la bas, reprit Kyo.

-Ok ok, soupira le désigné.

-Oh ben on reste pour manger mais attention vous devrez quand même m'invité au resto, continua Tatsu.

-Ca va, ça va on sais, soupira Ryo.

Tout le monde se dirigea alors dans la grande salle à côté de l'amphi.

-Génial regarder moi toutes ces boissons !! fit Uruha les yeux pétillants.

-Waouuuuuuh le buffet !!!

-Oh oh on va même pouvoir mettre de la musique ! Dit Shou tout sourire.

-Super j'vais chercher nos albums dans la voiture, commença Saga.

-Hep la on va pas s'écouter vos chansons en boucle, firent plusieurs personnes d'autre groupes.

-Mais y'as pas que les notres on a aussi ceux de la même companie que nous, continua Hiroto.

-Y'a pas de nous et on n'en à pas, dit Mao.

-Ni nous, continua Toshiya.

-C'est pas toi qui chante de toute façon et heureusement, fit Kyo toujours sur son dos.

-Bon on se calme on mettra de tout, tenta Soshite.

Saga quand à lui alla jusqu'à la voiture vite suivit par Shou.

-Saga, Saga attend, fit-il en courant.

Le désigné se retourna.

-Saga je...est-ce que je te fait honte ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu dit ça ?

-Je...tout à l'heure...quand j'ai répondut faux...tu...t'as détourné le regard...dit le si j'te fait honte...je comprendrais hein....

Il avait un regard triste mais Saga l'enlaça tendrement.

-Mais non....non je...excuse moi....j'aurais jamais dut faire ça....tu sais bien à quel point je t'aime hein ?

-Oui...moi aussi je t'aime.

Le guitariste embrassa doucement son chanteur, le collant contre leur voiture, il lui carressa sa joue alors que celui-ci entouré son cou de ses bras.

Dans la salle certains fesaient comme chez eux.

-Uruha boit pas trop surtout, fit Aoi.

-Faut pas t'en faire Aoi c'est que mon deuxième verres.

-Justement...

-Tsu boit pas autant toi aussi, soupira Mizuki.

-Mais je suis assez grand pour pas avoir besoin de nounou Mizu, dit le désigné.

-Huum super la bouffe !

-Aller on fout de la musique !! s'exclama Kanon.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit ce qui monta l'ambiance. Mais certaine personne n'étaient pas présente dans la salle en dehors du couple se trouvant sur le parking.

Dans l'amphi se trouvait leur batteur avec Miku, chacun avait des craies en mains et dessinaient sur le tableau.

-J'adoooore dessiné nyappy !!

-Tu met beaucoup de couleur dit donc, souria Nao.

-Ouaiii ma vie est pleine de couleur ! Oooh mais tu dessine trop bien !

-Héhé merci mais c'est éxagéré.

-Meuuh nan.....mais...mais oh non je suis trop petit j'peux pas atteindre le haut muuu.

Il prit alors une chaise mais ce ne fut pas assez donc il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et failli tombé mais fut retenut par Nao.

-Hop hé ben c'était moins une héhé je serais toi j'éviterais de retenter, souria-t-il.

-Ok j'ai compris.

Ils continuèrent leur enfantillage puis une fois finit ils se reculèrent pour observé leur chef d'oeuvre.

-Ca rend plutôt bien hein ? Fit Miku.

-Ouai c'est bien rempli on pourrait le séparé en deux, rigola Nao.

-Vui on a pas le même style, souria le chanteur. Et si on les signés ?

-Bonne idée.

Ils décidèrent d'écrire leur nom au milieu du tableau, l'un normal l'autre ne belle lettre avec une étoile sur le i. Mais Miku fit tombé sa craie et les deux voulurent la prendre et leur mains se touchèrent, leur regard se croisèrent pour ne pas se lacher. Ils se redressèrent alors lentement et entre leur deux nom ils rajoutèrent un + et un = avant de tracer tout les deux les contours d'un coeur, toujours en se regardant. Ils lachèrent leur craie, étant face à face, ils firent un pas, leur visage se rapprochèrent et leur lèvres se touchèrent. Le baiser était très timide et ne dura que le temps de quelques secondes. Ils étaient tout rouge et se regardaient avec des yeux mélangeant incompréhension et désir. Miku détourna alors le regard en se triturant les doigts.

-Nao...je...tu...tu penses que c'est normal ce qu'on vient de faire...

Le désigné s'approcha alors et lui prit la main.

-Je sais pas mais moi je t'aime beaucoup et je te trouve adorable donc oui et toi ?

-Moi ? Tu...tu penses ça de moi ?

-Ben bien sur.

Le chanteur alla se blottir dans ses bras.

-T'es vraiment adorable de dire ça, j't'aime fort...tu...tu veux bien m'embrasser ?

Le batteur ne se le refit pas dire deux fois, ils s'embrassèrent plus sur d'eux, Miku entre ouvrit les lèvres pour laisser le passage à la langue du batteur. Le baiser se fit alors plus intense, leur langues se mêlaient mais toujours dans un échange doux et tendre. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air mais préférèrent rester dans l'amphi à l'écart des autres. Nao s'installa sur le bureau, Miku sur ses genoux à se caliner et à s'embrasser.

A côté dans la salle.

-Humm super bon le gâteau ! Fit Maya.

Miyavi lui s'approcha d'Aiji, qui regardait assez fixement son ami blond, et lui dit.

-Tu sais embrasser les lèvres pulpeuse de Maya c'était un vrai plaisir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Que tu n'en aura jamais là chance, reprit le chanteur en se moquant.

-Attend un peu !

Aiji alla alors rejoindre son ami et le retourna, celui-ci n'eut le temps de rien faire qu'il sentit les lèvres du brun sur les siennes. Après l'échange Aiji fut surprit.

-Ouah...ça avait le goût de bonbons...

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-Aaaah !

Aiji surprit par cette voix sauta dans les bras du blond.

-Miya tu m'a fait peur.

-Oh ça va hein.

Maya lui ne s'avais plus quoi penser.

-Euh quelqu'un peux m'expliquer ?

-Ben c'est simple Aiji était jaloux que moi je t'ai déjà embrasser et pas lui, reprit le chanteur brun.

-C'est vrai ? T'es amoureux de moi ? Demanda Maya.

-Je...oui...

-T'aurais du me le dire avant !

Le blond se jetta sur lui pour l'embrasser alors que Miyavi un sourire aux lèvres partit rejoindre les autres.

-Tu te mêles de tout toi hein ? Fit Tatsuro.

-Hein ? Ouai c'est cool tu trouve pas ?

-Euh perso non. Mais croit moi tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de toi.

-Comment ça ?

-Bon malgrès que je n'ai pas tout suivis il y a un truc que j'ai compris c'est que t'as l'air d'avoir un faible pour Kai mais aussi Keiyuu, réfléchis bien tu vas pas pouvoir avoir les deux.

-Mais....mais...

-Va falloir choisir...

Miyavi regarda les deux désignés.

-Je...non...je mais....non...j'peux pas niaaaahaaa !

Il partit alors de la salle en courant pour réfléchir à tout ça.

-Tatsu...qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ? Demanda Ryo suspicieux.

-Rien...juste la vérité.

-Ouai comme d'hab...

-Et les mecs vous devriez manger avant qu'y en es plus euh et les boissons aussi, fit Satoshi en arrivant une assiette remplis de nourriture.

-Euh oui Sato on y pensera, reprit Tatsu.

D'un autre côté de la salle.

-Uruha !

-Hein oui Kai ?

-C'est toi qui a fait boire la prof ?

-Bah ouai évidement, pourquoi ?

-T'as vu comment elle est !

Celle-ci arriva un verre à la main et le guitariste lui passa un bras autours du cou.

-Bon d'accord elle tiens pas trop l'alcool mais avec moi comme coatch ça sera plus un problème.

-Elle tiens aussi bien l'alcool que Shin on dirais, fit Toshiya. A moitié dans la Lune haha.

-Oh ça va hein, répondit ce dernier en buvant son verre.

-Uru !! Tu te rend compte de ce que t'as fait ?!

-Bah non quoi ?

-Si elle est dans cette état comment elle va rentré chez elle hein ?

-Bah on la laisse ici ! Fit Kyo.

-Hep Kyo, fit Soshite à moitié dans les vappes. Je tiens p'tete pas l'alcool mais j't'endent tu va voir si j'reste ici hein.

-Oh bah on s'arrangera bien t'façon, reprit Uruha.

Kai soupira mais laissa faire.

-Rei, Rei !! faut absolument que tu goûte ça !! dit Ruki en lui mettant une part de gâteau en bouche.  
-Humf !! *kof kof***** arg Ruki fait gaffe quand même.

-Mais mais... voulais seulement que tu goûte..., reprit le petit blond avec de grand yeux larmoyant.

Devant de tels yeux le bassiste ne pouvait pas être en colère contre lui, il lui passa une main dans les cheveux en souriant.

-C'est pas grave.

-C'est vrai ? Alors t'as aimé ?

-Bah j'ai eut un peu de mal à pouvoir l'apprécié j'essayais plutôt d'éviter de m'étouffé, rigola le plus grand.

-Oh pardon pardon Rei ! Attend vais t'en chercher une autre.

Reita regarda en souria son chanteur partir en courant vers le buffet. Là-bas il y avais plusieurs personnes qui en profitait.

-Oh Mao rend moi la dernière part de pizza !

-Et puis quoi encore Kyo c'est à moi rien qu'à moi !

-Hé Kyo pourquoi t'as prit mon assiette ! Fit Toshiya.

-Parce que j'ai faim !

Ruki préféra ne pas trop rester par là et fila retrouver son bassiste.

-Voilàààà !! Oh zut j'ai oublié la cuillère attend je rerevient..

-Mais non c'est bon j'vais manger avec les doigts.

-Sur ?

-Mais oui.

Ruki le regarda alors et il trouva qu'il avait une façon très sensuelle de manger son gâteau.

-Hum t'avais raison c'est super bon, souria Reita.

Et alors qu'il allait s'essuyer les mains, son geste fut stopper par Ruki qui lui agrippa le poignet. Il mit alors dans sa bouche et lêcha la crème restante sur les doigts du bassiste, ce qui le fit rougir. Lorsqu'il eut finit il le regarda et lentement approcha son visage de Reita. Celui-ci rougis encore plus et ne bougea point. Ruki l'embrassa alors doucement et il sentit son coeur battre plus fort, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Lorsqu'il se recula Ruki le regarda gêné de se qu'il venait de faire.

-Euh je excuse moi j'aurais pas dut...

-Non...non au contraire j'ai même apprécié, souria le bassiste. Hum je te savais pas si entreprenant...

Reita lui carressa la joue avant de l'embrasser à nouveau plus langoureusement.

-Ah mais c'est pas juste pourquoi eux ils seraient en couple avant moi, marmonna Aoi en les regardant.

-Mais qui te dit qu'il sont en couples ? Fit Kai.

-Alors Ruki je peux te considéré comme mon petit ami maintenant, dit Reita.

-Ouiiii !!

-Ca, continua Aoi.

-Allons allons moi non plus je suis pas en couple, reprit le batteur.

Avant que le guitariste ne puisse répondre Miyavi arriva devant le batteur étonné.

-Kai je j'ai réfléchis et non je peux pas choisir entre toi et Keiyuu je vous aime tellement tout les deux....

-Que....

-Je t'aime !!

Et sur ce Miyavi embrassa fougueusement le batteur.

-Et voilà lui aussi rhooo j'en ai marre, soupira Aoi en partant.

Dans un coin de la salle Teruki était en train de parler avec Bou, ça fesait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne c'étaient pas vu et ils avaient tant à se dire. Bou rougissait au fur et à mesure qu'il restait avec son ami, celui-ci lui disait à quel point il aimait être avec lui et au bout d'un moment Bou n'arrivait plus à garder son secret pour lui.

-Je...Teruki faut...il faut que je t'avous quelque chose..., commença-t-il doucement.

-Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ?

-Je...tu te souvient de...de la fic...sur nous...

-Oui...oui...et alors ?

-Et ben je...je...c'est moi qui l'ai écrite...

-Toi ??

-Oui....je désolé...

-Tu...tu veux dire que tu m'aimes ?

-Oui.....

Bou détourna alors le regard mais fut surprit de sentir deux bras l'enlaçés et Teruki l'embrasser dans le cou lui prouvant ainsi que c'était réciproque.

-Tsss entre Toshi et Kyo au buffet et Shinya avec l'alcool alala j'ai à faire, soupira Kaoru en sortant de la salle.

Mais il fut vite suivis par Die.

-Hum alors où est-ce que ça peux être ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de chercher bien longtemps que quelqu'un le plaqua dos au mur, il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui arriver que cette personna l'embrassa. Très vite le baiser s'approfondit, Kaoru ne pouvant s'empêcher d'entre ouvrir les lè fois l'échange finit il murmurra en regardant la personne dans les yeux.

-Die....

-Je...excuse moi mais la avec ce qui c'est passer aujourd'hui j'ai pas put m'enpêcher...j'en avais trop envie...et je doit te dire que c'était encore mieux que ce que j'avais prévus !

Ceci fit rire Kaoru.

-Et...j'ai pas l'impression que ce que je viens de faire te gêne, reprit-il un peu surprit.

-D'après toi est-ce que j'aurais approfondis le baiser si ça me gêné.

-Euh...en effet...

-Aller viens par la toi, tu sais pas à quel point ça me fait du bien d'être dans tes bras, fit Kaoru en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

A l'interrieur de la salle, assise par terre.

-Euh...dit moi...j'ai comme l'impression qu'il manque des personnes ici ? Demanda Soshite toujours dans les vappes un verre en main.

-Hein ? Ouai on dirais oh et puis t'en pis ils savent pas ce qu'ils rate, répondit Shinya.

-Ouai...dit toi aussi t'as l'air de pas bien tenir l'alcool.

-Ca ce vois tant que ça ?

-Euh un peu oui.

-Tant pis.

Et sur ce ils finirent leur verre d'une traîte avant de somnomer chacun la tête contre l'autre.

A l'exterieur du bâtiment sur la pelouse Tora était allongé et Hiroto le regardait.

-Ah ça fait du bien de prendre le soleil, fit ce premier.

-T'as pas peur de te salir ?

-Bah non c'est super...

-Bah d'accord, reprit Hiroto en s'allongeant.

Après quelques minutes celui-ci se leva en criant.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hiro ?

-Araigné !! Araigné !!! Aaaaaaaaah !! Enlève la moi, enlève la moi !!!

Il se mit alors à courir dans tout les sens, Tora soupira et l'attrappa pour le faire s'asseoir.

-Aller calme toi c'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse.

-Je suis pas gros ! Et et c'est pas ma faute si j'aime pas.

-Bon maintenant laisse moi me reposer, dit Tora en s'allongeant.

-Mais mais et si y'en avais une autre ?

-Mais non, viens ici et reste tranquille, continua-t-il en le collant contre son torse.

Celui-ci rougis de cette position mais se blottit un peu plus et quelques minutes plus tard il demanda.

-Dit Tora est-ce que tu m'aime bien ?

-Mais évidement que je t'aime bien.

-Moi je t'aimes tout cours, répondit Hiro en fermant les yeux.

Son ami souria, l'embrassa sur le front , l'entourant d'un bras et prenant sa main dans la sienne.  
A l'interieur.

-Euh Aki, je crois qu'on à un problème avec Mao au niveau du buffet, fit Mizuki.

En effet une petite dispute avait lieu.

-Grrr lâche ce steak c'est a moi !! fit Mao.

-Pas tant que j'aurais assez de force pour le garder !! s'exclama Mao.

-Vous déconnez vous deux c'est ma viande !! Grogna Toshiya.

-C'est pas possible tout ça pour de la viande, soupira Aki.

-Bah la viande c'est pas vraiment le seul problème..., continua Mizuki.

-Ouaaah ça se laisse boire comme du petit lait ça ! Fit Tsuguri en étant au moin à son quatrième verres.

-Uru tu devrais arrêté de boire, dit Aoi.

-Mais t'inquiète bébé moi je sais tenir l'alcool c'ets pas comme lui là, répondit le désigné en pointant Tsu du doigt.

-Bébé ?

-Quoi attend ose redire ça ! Fit le désigné en s'approchant.

-Ouai regarde toi à moitié dans les vappes !

-Hein tu crois faire mieux que moi bon d'accord si on fesait un concour celui qui tiens le plus toi et moi !

-Je suis ton homme !

Ils s'installèrent alors par terre de nombreuses bouteilles entre eux et un verre à la main.

-Kai, Kai tu fait rien ?? demanda Aoi.

Celui-ci toujours dans les bras de Miyavi répondit simplement.

-C'est son problème mais en tout cas si il est malade il monte pas dans ma voiture.

-Ouai j'ai compris....t'es trop occuper en plus tss...

-Aller t'inquiète mon coeur j'vais l'avoir, fit Uruha pour Aoi.

-...

De son côté Toshiya c'était résigné et laisser les deux petits se chamailler pour tout et rien.

-Hep Toshiya ça te tente une partie de poker, proposa Kei.

-Ouai ok pourquoi pas, fit-il en s'installant.

-Et si on pimenté un peu.

-Comment ça ?

-Un strip poker ça te tente ?

-Hein ?

-Oh mais si t'as peur je comprend...

-Quoi moi peur ?!!

-Alors c'est parfait ! J'ai hâte de voir se que tu donneras en sous vêtements, fit Kei avec un sourire pervers.

-Pas si c'est toi qui l'est avant !

-On verra ça !

Petite tension entre les deux.

-Dite j'peux jouer avec vous ? Demanda Kanon.

-Non !!

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est entre lui et moi !

-Et puis t'es trop jeune ça te choquerais, commença Kei.

-Et j'suis sur que tu sais même pas jouer, continua Toshi.

-Comment ça !! s'eclama-t-il.

-Aller Kei laisse le jouer, fit Aki. Et ne rechigne pas t'as déjà de la chance que je te laisse jouer à ça voyeur.

-Bon ok ok tu peux jouer, soupira Kei.

Celui-ci s'installa donc.

-Vous allez voir si je suis nul, marmonna Kanon.

-Cool moi aussi je veux jouer, fit Tatsuro en s'installant.

-Tatsu ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ryo laisse moi m'amuser, tu va voir comment je vais les désapé, je suis le meilleur.

-Je joue aussi, dit Satoshi.

-Hein mais....bon ok on me compte aussi, se résigna Ryo.

Tout le monde s'installa donc et la partie put commencer.

-Bon le perdant enleve un vêtement et on s'arrête au sous vêtements, sinon y'en a qui vont dire qu'on est pervers et qu'on va trop loin, fit Kei.

-C'est partit !

-Pourquoi tu les laisse faire ? Demanda Mizuki.

-Au moins ils nous laisserons tranquilles et feront moins de conneries.

-Moué si tu le dit.

Keiyu quand à lui s'approcha de Miyavi qui tenait toujours Kai serré contre lui.

-Miya...  
-Oh Keiyuuu ! Je....je il faut que je te le dise à toi aussi je sais que tu m'aime et moi aussi je t'aime....mais j'aime Kai et...et je suis désolé mais je n'arrive pas à choisir excusez moi à tout les deux c'est égoiste de ma part...

Les désignés se regardèrent et il les embrassa tendrement.

-Je suis désolé...j'vous mérite surement pas....

-Et un couple à trois ça te tente pas, lui murmurra une personne à l'oreille.

-Aiji mèle toi de se qui te regarde et qu'est-ce que tu fout la en plus, va faire mumuse avec Maya un peu plus loin ok.

-Ok mais Toshiya lui ça avait l'air de pas le gêné.

Miyavi soupira et alla partir mais fut retenut par deux mains sur ses poignets.

-Attend qui te dit que tu nous mérite pas.

-Je...ben je veux pas vous faire souffrir...je veux pas sortir avec l'un sachant que je fait souffrir l'autre...

-Mais je t'aime...j'aime quand tu m'embrasse et je...je veux pas que ça s'arrête...., commença Kai.

-Je...oui tu as raison je l'avous je t'aime...et...et Kai à raison...comment veux tu qu'on continue sachant que tu nous montraras plus la même affection et ton amour pour nous justement parce qu'on t'aime...

-Je...désolé j'aurais jamais du commencer ça....je j'aurais jamais dut vous embrasser...j'en avais tellement envie mais quelle mauvaise idée j'ai eut, fit Miyavi en partant dans le couloir en pleurant.

-Miya attend !!

Les deux autres se regardèrent et après s'être échangé un regard commun ils se lançèrent à sa poursuite.

-Hein ils s'en vont eux aussi, fit Soshite les yeux à moitiés ouvert.

-Laisse et bouge pas tu m'empêche de tenir droit, dit Shinya.

-'Scuse Shin...t'en veux un autre ?

-Aller verse !

C'est ce qu'elle fit.

-Tu sais que t'es mignonne.

-Ah, rougis la fille remarque avec l'alcool tu voyais pas la difference. Moi j'te trouve craquant.

Le batteur l'embrassa sur la joue puis se rapprocha des lèvres avant de l'embrasser franchement.

-Oh on dirais que ça part en vrille avec Miyavi, fit Aiji.

-Qu'est-ce que tu marmonne ? Demanda Maya.

-Rien mon coeur, rien, reprit le brun en le serrant contre lui.

Dans le couloir Keiyuu avait du mal à suivre Kai.

-Tu va trop vite Kai...

Celui-ci s'arrêta lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

-Désolé Keiyuu mais faut absolument qu'on le retrouve pour lui dire ce qu'on a décider.

-Oui t'as raison.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle au niveau des joueurs de poker de nombreux vêtements avaient été quitté et le seul ayant tout fut Tatsuro.

-Hahaha Kyo mon batteur est meilleur que ton bassite, se moqua Mao.

-Comment ça ?!! Tu sous entend avec ça que ton groupe serait meilleur que le mien ?!!

-Je sous entend rien !

-Tu cherche la guerre là !!

-C'est toi qui me cherche !!

Petite tension entre les deux chanteurs.

-Minus !!

-Nabot !!

-T'ose te croire superieur mais mon groupe est plus connut et plus vieux que le tien !!

-P'tete mais c'est qui le nouveaux groupe qui monte hein ?

-T'as jamais fait de concert en dehors du pays amateur !!

-Mais qui te dit que j'en ferais pas !!

-Ah il était fait pour se rencontré eux, fit Ruki.

-Ouai ça part n'importe comment, faut p'tete les arrêté non ? Demanda Reita.

-Mais non.

-Faut encore qu'on te propose d'en faire !!

-Tu sais pas ce dont je suis capable !!

-Oula Aki ça part n'importe comment, fit Mizu.

-Oui c'est vrai t'as vu mais il est trop fort Tatsuro il rétame tout le monde !

-Idiot c'est pas d'eux que je parle, soupira Mizu.

Du côté des alcoolos les bouteilles se vider.

-Alorrrs Tsuuu tu tu veux toujours pas abandonner, fit Uruha.

-Je...je...je vais...pas me dégonfler...je continue...

Pour la table de poker.

-Toshi t'es plutôt canon torse nu, fit Kei en parcourant son regard sur le corps du désigné.

-Oh oh espèce de voyeur haha mais toi aussi t'es bien foutut hum.

-Hep vous deux au lieux de vous draguer regarder plutôt votre jeux pour éviter que Tatsu vous masacre, dit Kanon.

-Hé on se drague si on veux, reprit Kei. Et puis si je veux faire plus ben je le fait !

La il s'approcha de Toshiya lui mit un main sur le torse et l'embrassa fièvreusement.

-Bon ben on va en profiter hein on a plus de chance de pas perdre, continua Kanon.

-Ouai ben si ils se collent trop pense à les séparer, fit Satoshi.

Retour dans le couloir, Kai et Keiyuu retrouvèrent Miyavi assis dans un escalier, celui-ci entendant des bruits de pas releva des yeux larmoyants vers ses deux amis.

-*snif* qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?

-Ecoute Miya on a réfléchit Keiyuu et moi, on t'aime tout les deux et on te veux toi...  
-Et tu nous aime tout les deux n'est-ce pas...

-Oui *snif* et alors ?

-Et ben...pourquoi tu veux pas nous deux...en même temps...

-On sais mit d'accord tu sais...si c'est le moyen de t'avoir pour nous on veux le faire...

-Co...comment ça ?

-Comme ça, firent les deux.

Ils s'approchèrent alors et posèrent tout deux leurs lèvres sur les siennes, chacun s'installant sur un de ses genoux. Ils approfondirent rapidement les baisers, mêlant leur langue, le rouge leur montant aux joues. Miyavi avait les larmes aux yeux et avait poser ses mains dans le dos de chacun de ses amis. Une fois l'échange finit il regarda ses amis qui avaient les yeux qui pétillaient.

-Vous...vous voulez vraiment faire ça...

-Oui.

-Je...si vous saviez à quel point je vous aime je vous promet de prendre soin de vous sans avoir de préférence.

Et ils se réembrassèrent.

Dans la salle.

-Tu m'a jamais écouter c'ets pour ça que tu me critique !!

-Et je risque pas de t'entendre ah ça non !!

-Idiot si tu savais qu'en plus t'a toujours était un model pour moi tu dirais pas ça !!

-Ah ? Mais mais c'est pas une raison !!

-Rhaaa mais t'es tetu !!!

-J'ai un sale caractère et si ça te plait pas tant pis !!

-J'ai jamais dit que ça me gêné !!!

-Avous que tu la penser !!

-Même pas j't'aime comme t'es !!

A côté Ruki était plié en deux.

-Alors eux deux ils sont très fort ils peuvent pas s'empêcher de crier.

Toshiya et Kei c'était calmé mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer l'autre d'un oeil surtout qu'il venait de perdre leur pantalon.

-Et ben moi je kiff t'es percings !!

-T'es vraiment trop beau avec tes tatouages !!!

-Attendez, attendez !! Stop ! Mettez sur pause là....ils viennent pas de se complimenté ? Demanda Mizuki.

-J'en sais rien j'ai perdut le fils ils cris et en plus ils parlent vite et puis je surveille Kei et Tsu, répondit Aki.

Tsuguri lui venait de s'écrouler par terre et s'endormis, il avait perdu.

-Yea..aah j'ai ga...gnéééé !! s'exclama Uruha.

Il se releva en vainqueur.

-T'as vu ton guitariste est nul, fit remarquer Kyo.

-Ooooh tait toi et embrasse moi !

Il se jetta sur les lèvres du blond et très rapidement l'échange fut fort et intense.

-Haha je savais bien qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, rigola Ruki.

-Aoi...t'as vu jai gagné...c'est moi le meilleur mon coeur !

-Uru fait gaffe t'as vu tout ce que t'as but.

-Mais t'en fait pas mon coeur je crain rien...

-S'il te plait evite de m'appeler mon coeur ou bébé...je sais que t'es bourrer...ne me donne pas de faux espoirs...

-Comment ça...tu..tu veux dire que c'est sur moi que t'as craquer ?

-Mais oui franchement qui pourrait ne pas craquer sur un mec comme toi.

Uruha le regarda instensement, regarda le verre rempli qu'il avait en main, puis le balança avant de se jetter dans les bras du brun. Mais le petit verre finit sa course sur la tête de Ryo juste derrirèe lui et dont le liquide coulait sur le visage.

-Erk qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Satoshi lêcha alors la joue de son batteur.

-Hum pas mauvais un Ryo à la bière !

-Hé je suis pas un plat préparer ! Tatsuuuu.

-Chut Ryo ne me déconcentre pas, Kanon me donne du fils à retordre il a encore son pantalon.

-Mais et nous on a encore des vêtements pourtant...Sato...Sato je suis pas une sucette !

-Pourtant t'es délicieux...

-Si je vous laisse encore des vêtements c'est parce que je suis votre ami...donc je fait duré le plaisir hahaha.

-Dit pas ''durée le plaisir'' alors que nous on est en sous-vêtements, fit Kei en regardant Toshiya.

Vers minuits tout le monde se retrouva dans la salle, nos joueurs de poker dure se rabillait sauf Tatsuro le seul n'ayant rien perdu. Ils durent réveillé Soshite et Shinya qui c'étaient endormis l'un sur l'autre et ne se lâcher pas. Certains ne voulaient plus se décollé de leur âme soeur et le problème était la répartition dans les voitures, qui n'avait pas but ? Heureusement y'en avait quand même.

-Oh tiens mais c'ets qu'y en a qui sont de retour on dirais, commença Mizuki.

-Mais on vous demande pas ce que vous avez faiiit, fit Uruha.

-Ouai s'avez pas ce que vous avez raté, continua Shinya.

-En tout cas on peux voir qu'il y a de nouveaux couples ici, dit Tora en tenant Hiroto par la main.

-Ouai...ça veux dire que mon cour à bien servit et à ouvert certains esprit, fit Soshite.

-Et oh vente toi pas hein, fit Kyo.

-T'as pas l'air de t'en plaindre hein, reprit la fille en le regardant alors qu'il tenait Mao dans ses bras.

-Gngngn Shinya calme ta petite amie, marmonna le blond.

-Aller ma puce laisse le dire moi je sais que t'as raison, fit le batteur en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de la fille rougissante.

-Tsss c'est pas vrai pourquoi il l'a choisi elle comme petite ami pourquoi pas un mec hein, continua Kyo.

-Nooooon je suis un des seuls à pas avoir céder à cette secte, s'exclama d'un coup Tsuguri avant de s'endormir à moitié contre la voiture.

-Il est pas possible lui et avec l'alcool c'est pire, soupira Aki.

-Bon aller on s'dit à une prochain fois, fit Tatsuro. Faut qu'on se refasse une soirée comme ça.

-Ouai faut qu'on reprenne notre revanche, firent les pauvres joueurs de poker.

-Oua...aiiii moi j'doit battre Uruha avec l'alcool, fit Tsuguri à moitié dans les vappes appuyé contre la voiture.

-On verra j'ai promis à mon bébé d'éviter de trop boire parce que je l'aime, répondit le désigné avant d'embrasser Aoi.

Après s'être dit au revoir dans les rêgles de l'art, tout le monde réussi à se répartirent dans les voitures avec certains nouveaux, comme Kai dans la voiture de Miyavi, Teruki dans celle de Bou laissant sa place à Nao dans la voiture où se trouver Miku. Shinya proposa à Soshite de rentrer avec lui mais ce fut Kaoru qui dut conduire la voiture à son grand damn il dut se séparer de son petit ami qui raccompagné Toshiya, Kyo mais deux intrus Kei et Mao. Et c'est dans ce grand mix qu'ils réussirent à rentré tous chez eux, yant passer une journée ou plutôt une soirée riche en émotions, avec des numéros et même des petits amis qu'ils pourraient rapidement retrouver et qui c'est prévoir une nouvelle soirée aussi forte en rire et actions.

* * *

Voilouuuuu j'espère que ça vous à pluuut !!  
laisser vos opinions ^^

SONDAGE:

Je vous demande à vous lecteurs de choisir parmis cette liste possible 5 lemons que vous aimeriez que je fasse ceux ayant le splus de voix seront fait ^^ et inséré facilement dans l'os ou à la suite.

LEMONS:

inséré dans l'os:

-Nao/Miku dans l'amphi  
-Kaoru/Die dans le couloir  
-Miyavi/Kai/Keiyuu dans le couloir (je ferais mon maximum pour lui ^^")  
-Saga/Shou voiture  
-Hiroto/Tora sur l'herbe

après:

-Nao/Miku  
-Maya/Aiji  
-Miyavi/Keiyuu/Kai  
-Aoi/Uruha  
-Reita/Ruki  
-Kaoru/Die  
-Mao/Kyo  
-Shou/Saga  
-Hiroto/Tora  
-Kei/Toshiya  
-Shinya/Soshite  
-Bou/Teruki  
-Satoshi/Ryo

VOILA A VOUS DE VOTER !!!


	2. sondage

FIN DES VOTES !!!

Je vous remercie tous pour avoir voter =D j'espère que cette idée vous à plut et que les lemons aussi vous plairont.

Alors voici les résultats j'ai prit les votes regroupés de vos reviews et des coms laissé sur mon blog car je l'avais poster dessus aussi et après quelques semaines...

Voici les résultats !!

1° Miyavi/Kai/Keiyuu dans le couloir

2° Mao/Kyo

3° Kaoru/Die dans le couloir

4° et 5° execo Nao/Miku et Kei/Toshiya

voilà vous les aurez en temps et en heure des qu'ils seront tous écrit !

Donc rendez vous au prochain chap speciale lemons !!

kisu kisu !!


	3. Lemons

Kikou a tous !!!

Sochi est là pour vous présenter vos 5 lemons !!!

je sais j'ai mit de temps je m'excuse pardon pardon !!

j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira ^^

je me suis diversifié au maximum, différente position et lieux ^^

j'espère que vous aimerez =^^=

bonne lecture !!!! =D

PS: ne sera en aucun cas responsable dans la possibilité d'une monté de perversité ou autre à la lecture de ceci XD

* * *

**Nao/Miku dans l'amphi !**

Pendant ce temps dans l'amphi, notre joli couple que formait Nao et Miku était toujours occuper à s'embrasser et se câliner mais leur position avait changer. Ils n'étaient plus assis sur le bureau mais le brun avait calé son petit ami entre lui et la table, prenant appui dessus alors que le blondinet l'avait collé contre lui, l'entourant au cou de ses bras. Ils s'embrassaient toujours plus intensément, leur échange avaient dépassé le stade du timide et doux, maintenant ils étaient fiévreux, langoureux, fort, intense où l'on ressentait leur amour et l'envie de l'autre qui commencer à arriver. En effet à mesure qu'il mêlait sa langue à celle de son vis à vis, Miku rougissait et sentait une douce chaleur naître au niveau de son bas ventre. Il voulait sentir le brun toujours plus contre lui et commença à emmètre quelques gémissements coupé par leurs baisers. Au bout d'un moment Nao coupa leur échange, déplaçant ses baisers sur la joue et le cou. Miku se laissa faire à ces marques d'affections, il soupira de plaisir, fermant les yeux pour en profiter mais les ouvrit bien vite et prit le visage de Nao entre ses mains pour le regarder dans les yeux. Les siens étaient pétillants d'envie.

-Nao....je t'aime...je me sent tout drôle quand je suis avec toi... je crois que je....j'ai...

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase que Nao posa doucement son doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Chut....je sais ce que tu veux dire....

Il l'embrassa doucement.

-Si tu es d'accord pour qu'on aille plus loin, je le suis aussi.

-Vas-y....

-Tu es sur de toi....

-Oui...maintenant...je peux pas aller contre ce qui est naît en moi...

-Entendu, sourit le brun avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Lentement il défit chaque bouton de la chemise de son petit ami, puis la retira entièrement , la posant sur le bureau derrière eux. Il reprit possession des lèvres de Miku tout en commençant à caresser de ses mains le torse et le dos, il le faisait d'une manière très sensuelle. Le châtain en eut des frissons qui lui remontèrent de la colonne. Celui-ci passa alors ses mains sous le T-shirt du brun et fit de même, c'est qu'il était entreprenant. Nao sourit dans le baiser à ce geste, il laissa une de ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux blond. Lorsqu'il vit que son vis à vis commencer à en avoir marre de ce haut qui l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait, il coupa l'échange en souriant et le quitta vite aider par Miku. Ce dernier l'attira à lui, voulant sentir son torse nu contre le sien. Nao lui continua ses baisers, descendant toujours plus bas pour enfin atteindre le dit torse. Le blond, se laissa aller à ces attentions, une main parcourant le dos du brun l'autre flânant d'ici de là, il lécha l'intérieur de son oreille, murmurant de douce paroles. Mais lorsque son vis à vis continua de plus en plus ses baisers, ses caresses, léchant le torse cherchant toujours plus à faire monter le plaisir chez le blondit, ça marcha très bien celui-ci sentit la sensation qu'il avait grandir un peu plus à chaque fois, gémissant un peu plus, soupirant de bien être. Quand Nao s'attaqua au petit bout de chair qui pointer déjà beaucoup, ils devinrent un peu plus roque, le brun les lécha avidement, les mordillant légèrement, laissant le deuxième être torturer par ses doigts. Miku avait agripper d'une main le bord du bureau, l'autre continuant toujours de flâner. Lorsque le brun trouva qu'il avait assez torturer son petit ami avec ça, se baissa légèrement pour atteindre le ventre, il laissa ses doigts tracer de nombreuses lignes et lorsque celles-ci s'approcher trop prêt de la limite du bas ventre les gémissements se firent plus fort où l'on pouvait noter de l'envie. Il continua ce qu'il avait fait plus haut passant sa langue, embrassant. Lorsqu'il remarqua la bosse former au niveau de l'entre jambe du blond, il sourit, une lueur éclairant ses yeux. Il la caressa alors de nombreuse fois, faisant gémir son petit ami toujours plus et plus fort. Ce dernier lui soupira dans un soupir de plaisir et d'envie de ne pas trop le torture, qu'il voulait passer à la suite. Le brun remonta alors jusqu'au niveau du visage, là ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Puis après un échange intense, Nao aida Miku à enlever son pantalon, se fut déjà une barrière de moins pour ce dernier. Nao fit s'asseoir son petit ami sur le bureau, lui écartant un peu les cuisses et se mit à leur faire subir le même sort qu'au torse, le faisant gémir un peu plus lorsqu'il s'approcher trop de l'entre jambe. Le blond avait les joues rougis, ses battements de cœur commençant à s'accélérer, tout ceci, il en voulait plus, il aimait ça. Le brun avait le droit à de nombreuse caresse dans le dos, qui firent leur effet, ainsi qu'à quelque belle marque de suçon dans le cou. Il frôla plusieurs fois la bosse former, aimant entendre Miku gémir sous ses soins puis décida de passer à l'étape suivante, après un dernier baiser et un regard. Il retira la dernière barrière vestimentaire, libérant ainsi le blond dans un soupire de plaisir. Il lui caressa doucement les cuisses, l'embrassant et lui murmurant des mots doux. Ensuite il descendit alors jusqu'au niveau de l'entre jambe. Il commença alors doucement à lécher le membre tendu de son futur amant, le laissant profiter au maximum du plaisir qu'il voulait qu'il éprouve. Ce dernier c'était agripper des deux mains au bureau les yeux mi-clos, la tête penchée en arrière. Sa bouche légèrement entre ouverte laissé échappé de nombreux gémissements et plaintes remplis de désir. Le brun lécha de haut en bas, faisant rouler sa langue pour toujours plus de plaisir. Les gémissements de son petit ami l'avait lui aussi excité, il finit par prendre le membre entièrement en bouche. Il commença alors de lents mouvements de vas et viens. Les plaintes firent plus fortes et plus nombreuse, la respiration du blond étant de moins en moins fluide, laissant échappé le nom du brun avec tant de désir que ce dernier en frissonna de plaisir. Il accéléra progressivement son mouvement, cherchant à faire duré le plaisir. Lorsque son accélération atteint son maximum, le blond se déversa dans sa bouche dans une plainte qui ressemblait plus à un cris. Nao avalant alors la semence et embrassa fiévreusement son petit ami, lui prenant le visage entre ses mains. Ils se dirent de nombreuses fois qu'ils s'aimaient, entrecoupé par les baisers. Après avoir calmer quelques peu son cœur Miku laissa une de ses mains passer sous le boxer de son petit ami, s'amusant à le faire gémir à son tour, avant de lui demander de continuer, qu'il n'y avait pas qu'à lui de prendre du plaisir et qu'il en avait largement le droit. Le brun sourit à ceci et à l'air enfantin que son vis à vis prit, agrippant le pantalon avec une moue joueuse. Après un doux baiser, il laissa le blond s'occuper de ses barrières vestimentaires et lorsqu'il enleva le boxer il retint difficilement un soupire de plaisir et son membre tendu ne cacher rien. Miku l'attira à lui, voulant sentir le contact de leur peau l'une contre l'autre. Nao demanda alors à l'oreille de son petit ami si il était vraiment prêt, celui-ci lui répondit un ''oui'' tellement enthousiaste qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Il lui présenta alors ses doigts, le blondinet les prit goulument en bouche, entourant de ses bras le cou du brun. Il les rapprocha alors de l'intimité de son amant et avec délicatesse en introduisis un premier, Miku eut une légère douleur qui passa lorsque son vis à vis commença ses mouvements pour l'habituer à cette nouvelle présence. Quand les premiers gémissements se firent entendre, il en introduisis un deuxième et un troisième, toujours lentement et doucement, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Les gémissements devinrent bien vite nombreux et fort, c'est à ce moment qu'il les retira non sans un grognement de mécontentement du blond. Ce dernier agrippa de ses jambes la taille du brun, qui comprit le message. Il approcha alors son membre tendu de l'intimité de son petit ami et le pénétra avec le plus de douceur possible. Il attendit ensuite qu'il s'habitue à cette nouvelle présence, et put commencer ses mouvement de vas et viens lorsqu'il eut un petit mouvement des hanches de la part de son blondinet. Ce dernier s'accrocher à lui à moitié assis sur le bureau. Nao se retint d'une main sur cette table, l'autre se perdant dans le dos de son amant. Ils accélérèrent leur mouvements de hanches d'un même rythme. A chaque nouveaux coups leurs gémissements étaient plus fort, plus nombreux, mêlant le nom de l'autre avec tant de plaisir et de désir, résonnant dans ce grand amphi vide. Leur joues chauffées, devinrent rouge, leurs battements de cœur c'étaient calé sur le même rythme, et s'accélérer toujours plus tout comme leur respiration qui était saccadé. Ils laissaient ce plaisir les envahir petit à petit et après une dernière accélération, un dernier coup de rein, ce plaisir les submergea entièrement et ils crièrent le nom de l'autre dans un cris rempli d'amour, de désir et d'envie, libérant leur semence avant de s'embrasser langoureusement encore plus fort et plus intense que tout leur précédent. La bouche légèrement entre ouverte ils se regardèrent amoureusement, leurs yeux pétillants de désir pour l'autre, leur torse se soulevant à un même rythme. Lorsque leur respiration fut calmer, Nao se retira avant d'embrasser une dernière fois son petit ami. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment avant que l'un ne décide à parler.

-C'était incroyable..., murmura le brun.

-J'ai jamais ressentit autant de plaisir me traverser, continua Miku collant son front à celui de son vis à vis.

-J'espère que les autres nous ont pas entendu, plaisanta Nao.

-Si c'est le cas tant pis, on est humain après tout, rigola le blond.

Ils continuèrent à se regarder et s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de se rhabiller. Ils finirent leur soirée assis par terre, calé contre le bureau, Miku dans les bras du batteur tout deux dormant l'un contre l'autre les doigts entrelacé. Ils ne quittèrent leur amphi que lorsqu'ils durent partir avec les autres mais ne voulant pas se lâcher pour autant, ils avaient le droit de continuer cette si belle soirée ensemble même si il y en aurait surement beaucoup d'autre.

____________________________________

**Kaoru/Die dans le couloir**

Dans le couloir Kaoru et Die étaient encore en train de s'embrasser, ce premier c'était totalement laissé aller dans les bras de son guitariste, profitant de ses mains jouant avec ses cheveux ou caressant doucement son dos. Lui avait simplement passer ses bras autours du cou de Die. Celui-ci

fit lentement descendre l'un des ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de son leader, les pinçant légèrement arrachant un petit grognement de sa part qui fut coupé par leur baisers. Ceux-ci étaient très intense et sensuels, leur langues se mêlaient avec avidités, une danse fiévreuse se jouant dans leur bouche. Plus leur échange duré plus ils en voulaient d'avantage, sentant un désir déjà plus ou moins présent grandir en eux. Et lorsque Die fit descendre sa main plus bas, sur les cuisses de son vis à vis et que celui-ci émit un gémissement de surprise mais dont on put entendre du plaisir, se fut le déclencheur chez lui. Il approfondit encore plus le baiser, se collant à Kaoru, faisant passer une de ses jambes entre les siennes, frottant au passage l'entre jambe. D'entendre son petit ami commencer à gémir l'exciter encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Lorsque l'échange fut terminer, leurs visages restèrent proche leur souffle légèrement entre coupé, les joues rougis, ils se regardèrent avant que Die ne dise.

-Hum...Kao...tu m'excite vraiment.....j'ai envie de toi......

-Hmm hmm c'est réciproque tu sais hm....

-J'aimerais te faire l'amour là tout de suite, murmura-t-il avec une voix rempli de désir....C'est peut être pas le meilleur endroit mais...

Il avait dit ça sans grande conviction , peut-être en demandait-il trop pour l'instant mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son vis à vis l'embrassa tendrement.

-Ça me convient très bien...j'ai tellement envie de toi aussi....

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant que le leader ne fasse remarquer.

-Peut-être qu'au milieu du couloir c'est pas le mieux....

Die rigola légèrement et le prit par la main avant de l'emmener à sa suite.

-Alors on va trouver mieux, reprit-il avec un grand sourire.

-J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin qui à peur de se faire prendre, plaisanta Kaoru à sa suite.

Quelques mètres plus loin, dans un couloir à l'écart de l'axe principal, dans un coin, il le plaqua assez fort contre le mur avant de l'embrasser longuement, commençant à faire passer l'une de ses mains sous la chemise de son petit ami. Quand l'échange toujours intense se termina, Kaoru reprit, en essayant de calmer légèrement Die qui ne pouvant profité de ses lèvres s'attaquer déjà à son cou.

-Humm Die soit pas si pressés, sourit-il.

Celui-ci l'embrassa pour le faire taire pour qu'il profite au mieux de ses soins. C'était maintenant ses deux mains qui caresser le torse et le dos de Kaoru. Les mains de se derniers descendaient délicatement dans le dos de son petit ami, dessinant au passage quelques lignes avant que l'une d'entre elle lui prennent fermement les fesses ne lui rajoutant que plus d'excitation qu'il en avait déjà. Lorsqu'il trouva que la chemise commençait vraiment à le gêner, Die voulus défaire les boutons mais trouvant que cela prenait trop de temps, il les arracha presque avant de l'ouvrir d'un coup.

-Vraiment pressé hein...gamin va, sourit Kaoru les yeux légèrement embrumé par le désir.

-C'est pas ma faute c'est toi qui me rend comme ça, fit Die en embrassant son torse ainsi dégagé. Je suis fou de toi.

Il l'embrassa longuement avant de jeter la chemise dans un coin et profitant au maximum du torse dénudé de son leader. Il continua ses caresses mais y ajouta de nombreux baisers, le parsèment ainsi, remontant aussi dans le cou, laissant au passage quelques marques de suçon. Kaoru avait les yeux fermer, se laissant aller à ses plaisir qu'il lui procurait, une main toujours dans le dos l'autre dans ses cheveux qu'il venait de détaché, jouant avec des mèches qu'il enroulait sur ses doigts. Die fit glisser l'une de ses mains sous le boxer de son petit ami alors qu'il commençait à lécher les petits bout de chair qui pointaient. Il joua avec de sa langue puis les mordilla ou les pinça avec ses doigts, arrachant quelques gémissements de la part de son leader. Il délaissa momentanément le torse et embrassa du bout des lèvres ses bras avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il commença à frôler de sa main l'entre jambe de Kaoru, les gémissements de celui-ci s'arrêtèrent dans leurs baisers. Le désir et l'envie ne faisait que grandir en eux, Die continua à lécher avidement le torse de son petit ami, passant sa langue au niveau du nombril et de la limite du bas ventre, rendant les gémissement plus fort. Il l'embrassa sur le menton et fit descendre ses lèvres le long d'une ligne jusqu'au niveau du bas ventre, Kaoru en eut un frisson lui remontant dans le dos. Ils se réembrassèrent alors longuement et intensément, avec toujours plus de fougue au fur et à mesure que l'envie de l'autre était forte. Kaoru fit comprendre à son vis à vis qu'il voulait lui aussi participer plus en commençant à lui enlever son haut. Die sourit ses lèvres toujours contre les siennes, il se recula alors, le laissant faire. Celui-ci le lança par terre et se mit à lui embrasser le cou, l'omoplate, laissant à son tour de belle marque, profitant du contact de ses doigts sur la peau de son petit ami. Il l'attira ensuite à lui pour l'embrasser, cherchant à sentir son torse contre le sien tout en continuant à lui caresser le dos sensuellement. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Die commence à descendre la fermeture du pantalon de Kaoru. Celui-ci coupa le baiser et regarda son guitariste dans les yeux, celui-ci lui murmura quelque chose et il hocha de la tête avec un sourire. Die fit alors descendre le pantalon, regardant avec une pointe d'envie la bosse former au niveau de l'entre jambe. Il fit de même avec le boxer, le libérant ainsi dans un long soupire de soulagement. Il s'agenouilla alors faisant glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses et commença à les lécher. Kaoru avait la tête poser en arrière appuyer contre le mur ainsi que l'une de ses mains, l'autre ayant trouver refuge dans les cheveux de son futur amant, cherchant par ça un support auquel se rattaché. Lorsque la langue de Die passer un peu trop prêt de son entre jambe, elle lui faisait arracher des gémissements plus fort et roque. Ce dernier après quelques caresses et baisers sur les cuisses s'approcha du membre tendu de son partenaire et commença à le lécher, de bas en haut, jouant avec de sa langue mais toujours lentement pour faire duré le plaisir. Il continua avec envie, cherchant dans les gémissements ou tremblements de son petit ami, ce qui pourrait lui faire aller plus loin. Quand il l'eut il prit la verge entièrement en bouche et reprit ce même mouvement accélérant progressivement. Kaoru laissa le plaisir l'envahir entièrement, il sentit ses jambes trembler un peu sous le désir et agrippa son guitariste par l'épaule pour ne pas fléchir laissant cependant une marque de ses ongles. Ses gémissements se firent plus nombreux, fort et roque, rempli de désir, c'était de courte plainte entre coupé par sa respiration, il avait le cœur qui battait toujours plus vite, soufflant dans des soupire de plaisir le nom de son compagnon. Lorsque l'accélération fut assez forte, le plaisir le traversa, il émit un gémissement encore plus fort que les autres et se déversa dans la bouche de Die. Celui-ci avala la semence et se lécha les lèvres avant d'embrasser langoureusement son amant. Il lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière sont oreille en souriant. Il lui murmura de nombreux mots doux à l'oreille. Il commençait vraiment à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Kaoru. Celui-ci avec un sourire espiègle fit passer une main sous les sous-vêtement de son petit ami, commençant à frôler la bosse, s'amusant à le voir gémir à son tour. Die lui retira la main, un peu à regret et lui sourit avant de lui demander, en lui chuchotant à l'oreille, si il était d'accord pour continuer. Celui-ci lui répondit après l'avoir embrasser doucement d'un ''oui'' rempli d'amour, d'envie et de désir et des yeux embrumé par le plaisir. Die l'embrassa alors puis le retourna face contre mur, lui murmurant des mots doux pour le mettre en confiance, son souffle frôlant la nuque de son petit ami, le faisant frissonner. Il lui embrassa de nombreuse fois le cou puis retira à son tour ses deux barrières vestimentaires qui le gêner tant avec un soupire de soulagement. Il fit alors glisser ses mains le long des hanches de son amant, les caressant doucement et toujours murmurant de douces paroles. Il approcha alors son membre tendu de l'intimité de Kaoru et avec le plus de délicatesse et de précaution le pénétra non sans lui arracher un gémissement de douleur. Die lui caressa doucement ses bras qui se tenait au mur, l'embrassant dans le cou, attendant qu'il se fasse à cette nouvelle présence en lui. Lorsqu'il lui avertit qu'il était prêt il lui embrassa la joue puis les lèvres après lui avoir fait doucement tourner la tête pour le regarder longuement. Il commença alors de lent mouvement de va et viens cherchant toujours à ne pas faire souffrir son petit ami, c'était leur première fois après tout. Très vite les gémissements de plaisir remplacèrent la douleur. Die accéléra donc progressivement, leur respiration était saccadé, calqué sur le même rythme tout comme les battements de leurs cœur. Leurs gémissements se transformaient en plaintes de désir et d'envie, des cris, ils prononçaient le nom de l'autre avec des voix remplis de sensualité et de désir, leur yeux embrumé par le plaisir. Die accéléra et à chaque nouveau coup de rein, atteignaient toujours le point sensible redoublant leur plaisir qui commencé à les submergé. Il avait saisis l'une des mains de son amant dans la sienne et il la serrait fort, leur doigts entrelacé, l'autre entouré le torse. Kaoru avait la tête pencher en arrière reposant sur l'épaule de son petit ami qui avait enfoui la sienne dans son cou. Après une dernière accélération, un coup de hanche plus fort et plus précis que les autres, ils finirent par atteindre l'orgasme, laissant tout le plaisir en eux les traverser, Kao se cambrant encore plus Die le tenant tout contre lui. Ils crièrent le nom de l'autre dans une plainte roque et pleine d'envie. Ils cherchèrent alors à calmer leur respiration, Die embrassant dans le cou son amant lui murmurant toujours plus qu'il l'aimait et très vite il eut l'écho de ses propres pensées. Une fois que leur respiration se soit calmé il se retira doucement et tourna son petit ami avant de le serrer tendrement contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, se disant à quel point ils pouvaient s'aimer, caressant le corps nu de l'autre avec beaucoup de douceur. Ils restèrent ainsi longuement profitant de cet instant magique qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, profitant de la seule présence de l'autre se regardant avec des yeux remplit d'amour. Quelques temps après ils se rhabillèrent Kaoru rigolant en regardant l'état un peu déchiré de sa chemise, Die s'excusant d'avoir fait ça. Ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre, assis par terre jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient les autres sortir du bâtiment pour rejoindre leur voiture. Même si vu ceux qui avaient bu ils allaient être séparer dans leur voiture, il avaient encore beaucoup de temps devant eux pour les passer tout les deux et de nombreuses nuits.

___________________________________

**Miyavi/Kai/Keiyuu dans le couloir ( escaliers )**

Dans un autre couloir, où plus précisément assis sur les escaliers menant sans doute à un énième amphi nos trois bruns s'embrassaient toujours, tenant la main des deux autres dans la sienne, les doigts entre lacé. Ils s'aimaient énormément, ça faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'ils se connaissaient et avaient appris à se connaître, à s'apprécier. Mais c'est vrai qu'au fils du temps, au fils de leur rencontre quelque chose d'autre étaient né entre chacun le remarquant sans pour tant en parler, sans doute par peur de perdre l'autre. Et aimer deux personnes en même temps cela paressait tellement impossible mais choisir entre les deux l'aurait été encore plus. Alors maintenant que tout les trois c'étaient retrouvé rien ne pourraient les empêcher de s'aimaient comme ça, tant pis si ça plaisait pas, ils s'aimeraient à trois. C'est pour cela qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser, les deux plus petit sur les genoux du plus grand, mêlant leur langue dans des échanges doux mais de plus en plus intense. Et au fur et à mesure tout l'amour caché qu'ils avaient emmagasiné resurgit doucement, progressivement. Apparaissant par une douce chaleur au niveau du bas ventre, un léger rougissement au joue et l'envie de l'autre, des autres. Ils finirent donc par se lâcher les mains, ils voulaient absolument parcoururent le corps des ses deux compagnons. Miyavi avait déjà fait glisser ses mains sous leur haut respectif commençant à caresser dos ou torse répétant les mêmes gestes pour les deux. Ceux-ci c'étaient rapprocher au maximum de l'entre jambe, l'excitant que plus. Le petit chanteur, déjà bien rouge, avait coupé l'échange et embrasser le cou du batteur laissant ses mains vaguer sur les cuisses. Ce dernier profita de cette attention tout en continuant à embrasser le plus grand, perdant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, jouant avec des mèches de ses doigts. Chacun commençait à se laisser faire sous les doigts ou les lèvres de ses deux petits amis. Kai et Keiyuu échangeant leur position pour ne pas faire de jaloux et profiter au maximum. Lorsqu'ils échangeaient des regards c'était pour voir des yeux pétillants d'envie. Très vite les mains se trouvèrent gêné par ses vêtements qui les encombrés, ils voulaient toucher, goûter la peau de l'autre, la sentir sous leur lèvres, leur doigts. Un seul regard suffit à les mettre d'accord, ils voulaient continuer, l'envie était déjà présente et ils ne pouvaient pas la nier. Ils durent, à contre cœur, se séparer momentanément pour enlever leur vêtements et se mettre plus à l'aise en ne gardant seulement le pantalon, pour le moment. Évidement chacun aida les autres en profitant pour voler quelques baisers ou mots doux, quelques caresses bien placés. Rapidement ils reprirent leur position initiale, certes c'étaient des escaliers mais ça leur paraissaient la seule bonne solution pour pouvoir continuer. Maintenant qu'ils étaient à moitié nu cela donna quelques idées à certains. Keiyuu attrapa le visage de Kai entre ses mains pour l'embrasser fiévreusement, titillant ensuite de ses doigts les petits bout de chairs qui pointaient déjà le faisant légèrement gémir dans les baisers. Cependant celui-ci se colla un peu plus à lui laissant ses mains dessinaient quelques lignes imaginaires dans son dos. A la vu de ceci et à entendre les premiers gémissements de ses partenaires Miyavi ne s'en trouva que plus excité commença à mordiller l'oreille du batteur, attardant une de ses mains sur le torse de l'autre chanteur le caressant doucement et torturant lui aussi les tétons qui demander qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Ce qui eut pour effet de les faire gémir tout les deux mais aussi de commencer à accroître la chaleur qu'ils avaient tous en eux. Ils se laissèrent faire puis au bout d'un moment ils coupèrent leur baiser, Miyavi en profita pour lécher l'intérieur de l'oreille de Kai le faisant frissonner, et d'un accord commun avec Keiyuu se retournèrent contre le chanteur qui fut un peu surprit mais sourit à ce geste. Le premier s'attaqua au cou, l'embrassant de nombreuses fois, laissant au passage quelques marques de suçon, laissant une main parcourir son bras avec douceur et lui enlacé les doigts, en profitant pour l'embrasser tendrement de temps en temps. Le deuxième s'occupa du torse, l'embrassant, le léchant, traçant des arabesques de ses doigts fins, laissant aucun recoin lui échappé. Il fit passer sa langue sur les contours du nombril avant d'y poser ses lèvres. D'un mouvement commun, nos deux plus petits s'attaquèrent à leur tour à ses petits bouts de chaire, chacun en prenant un en bouche, jouant avec de sa langue ou le mordillant simplement. Ce fut alors au tour de Miyavi de laissait échapper quelques gémissements, il avait cependant fermer les yeux se laissant aller au plaisir qu'ils lui procuraient mais voulant le faire partager en promenant au niveau de leur cuisses, s'approchant toujours plus de l'entre jambe, les faisant ainsi gémir tout les trois. Rapidement chacun voulant ressentir ce plaisir un peu plus baladèrent leurs mains au niveau de l'entre jambe ou du bas ventre de leur compagnons ou même leurs lèvres. Ils finirent par s'embrasser longuement, ils cherchaient à se rapprocher toujours plus, ils voulaient encore plus de contact entre leur corps. Ils étaient enlacés un bras entourant la taille des deux autres. Toutefois de par leur position ainsi si proche et leur mains baladeuses frôler la bosses qu'ils avaient au niveau de l'entre jambe les faisant gémir plus fort et plus roque. Faisant ainsi monter que plus l'envie et le désir entre eux. Ils quittèrent leur pantalon permettant ainsi aux mains de toucher la peau des cuisses faisant doubler les gémissements de chacun par ce simple contact. Lorsque ceux-ci furent de leur point de vu assez fort après de nombreuses caresses, ils échangèrent un tendre baiser et un même regard, ils voulaient continuer et cela représenter beaucoup pour chacun. Ce fut un moment de doute pour Miyavi qui ne savait pas trop où il en était et quoi faire. Mais ses deux partenaires le rassurèrent, ça se ferait comme ça qu'importe, ils y aurait d'autre occasion. Chacun avait confiance dans les autres et après plusieurs doux baisers ils se chuchotèrent se qu'ils comptaient faire avec un sourirent de consentement. Après une dernière étreinte où chacun profita du contact avec le corps de leur deux compagnons, ils quittèrent la dernière barrière vestimentaire qui était devenus bien gênante pour eux. Ils laissèrent échappé un soupire plus ou moins long de soulagement, rougissant à la vue des membres tendus des deux autres, cette si grande envie que chacun avait en lui était très partager. Keiyuu fut le seul à rester assis sur ses marches, il était légèrement gêné, tout rouge mais oublia tout ça très vite lorsque Kai s'occupa de lui. Il l'embrassa langoureusement appuyant ses mains sur ses cuisses assez proches de l'entre jambe. Miyavi, lui, c'était placé derrière le batteur, lui caressant le torse et lui embrassant de nombreuses fois le dos, les épaules, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Kai délaissa les lèvres du petit chanteur et tout en descendant continua de l'embrasser sur une ligne partant du cou jusqu'à la limite du bas ventre. Miyavi lui chuchota alors à l'oreille une demande, celle pour savoir si il pouvait y aller. La réponse fut affirmatif, il aimait tellement sentir ses mains sur lui qu'il voulait continuer. Le chanteur l'embrassa dans le cou et approcha son membre tendu de son intimité. Il le pénétra avec le plus de douceur possible mais ceci ne put empêcher une légère marque de douleur sur son visage qui passa très vite lorsqu'il sentit ses mains lui caressé délicatement les bras. Le batteur qui avait commencé à lécher le membre de Keiyuu qui se laisser aller à ce plaisir qu'il lui procurait, la tête en arrière les yeux fermer. Il ne laisser aucune parcelle de peau échappé à sa langue mais quand il se sentit près il le fit savoir à son deuxième compagnon par un léger mouvement de bassin. Celui-ci commença alors de lent mouvements de va et viens, Kai lui écoutant les gémissement du chanteur de Kra avait finit par prendre entièrement en bouche sa verge, calquant à son tour ses mouvements avec ceux de Miyavi voulant ainsi qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme en même temps mais surtout progressivement pour profiter plus du plaisir. Au fils des mouvements, de l'accélération les gémissement se mêlaient, toujours plus fort, plus roque, plus nombreux, raisonnant dans le couloir, disant dans une plainte rempli de désir le nom de celui qui lui procurait tant de plaisir. Ils sentaient leurs joues chauffaient, leur cœur battre de plus en plus vite et leurs respiration saccadé c'était calqué l'une sur l'autre. Chacun avait l'impression de ressentir en lui le désir des deux autres à cette instant. Alors que le plaisir semblait rayonner autours d'eux, Miyavi fit descendre une de ses mains jusqu'aux membre plus que dressé du batteur et commença à faire de rapide mouvements de va et viens faisant redoublé son plaisir. Kai gémissait encore plus même si ils ne se laisser pas s'entendre il avait les yeux embrumé par le désir qu'il avait en lui et que lui procurait si bien Miyavi. Après une grande accélération pour chacun le plaisir qui était nait du simple chaleur venait de grandir tel un brasier et les avaient consumé entièrement. Deux d'entre eux crièrent alors le nom de l'autre dans une longue plainte remplis de désir. Chacun atteignirent donc l'orgasme. Keiyuu avait ouvert les yeux tellement c'était fort, Kai n'avait pas put avaler sa semence, il se redressa alors et s'essuya légèrement la bouche où le liquide blanc coulait. Miyavi lui se lécha la main collante et embrassa le batteur dans le cou. Ils essayèrent de reprendre une respiration normal et lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent Miya se retira de Kai, prit Keiyuu par la main pour l'aider à se relever et il les embrassa fiévreusement et avec amour, il en avait tellement pour eux. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacé profitant de la peau des autres sur la sienne continuant à s'embrasser, se murmurant à quel point ils s'aiment et qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressentit autant de bonheur et de plaisir qu'en cette instant. Cependant ils finirent par se rhabiller, il se faisait tard et du bruit c'était fait entendre, les autres devaient commençaient à partir. Miyavi prit ses deux amour par la mains et les conduit jusqu'à sa voiture bien décider de les emmener chez lui pour profiter encore de la nuit à leur côté.

_____________________________________

**Kyo/Mao**

Quelques jours après son retour à la fac, Kyo était chez lui et s'apprêtait à téléphoner à son bassiste alors qu'on était en plein milieu de l'après-midi, il avait une idée en tête et afficher un léger sourire en y pensant. Il prit son portable et composa alors le bon numéro.

-Toshi !

-Allo Kyo ? Mais pourquoi tu m'appel à cette heure-ci ?

-Je veux que tu viennes chez moi tout de suite !

-Hein ??

-Oui j'veux que tu viennes me préparer un super bon repas pour ce soir !

-Hein et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Je te rappel que tu es encore mon esclave donc t'as même pas à discuter.

-Ok ok j'ai compris j'arrive... rhaaa t'es chiant.

-Et oui haha !

Tohiya bougonnant raccrocha et sortit de son appart pour aller chez son ami. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui préparer encore...Il avait déjà du l'emmener à tous ses endroits préféré, étant ravis d'avoir un chauffeur il avait du aller au quatre coin de la ville pour chaque envie de blond. Il voulait le faire chier ouais. En plus de ça il avait du lui acheter des trucs. Le bassiste frappa à la porte de l'appartement du chanteur en soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme. Celui-ci lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire qui ne présager rien de bon.

-Ah te voilà !

-Salut à toi aussi Kyo, oui je vais bien merci de le demander...

-Oui salut.

-Alala qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui t'es impatient et surexcité j'ai l'impression.

-Je suis comme d'habitude.

-Ouais ouais....bon pourquoi tu veux que ça soit moi qui te fasse à manger t'as trop la flemme ou tu t'amuse à m'appeler juste pour me faire chier.

-Non j'ai pas la flemme ....mais tu me donne un très bonne idée ça j'avais pas penser à te faire chier au téléphone hum hum....

-Et merde qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, soupira Toshi.

-Hahaha !

-Alors bon qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse ? Un truc particulier ?

-Un super bon diner pour Mao et moi.

-Quoi ? Mao viens ici ?

-Oui et je compte bien profiter de ma soirée avec lui, il va s'en souvenir huhu .

-Je veux même pas savoir steup' ne dit rien, fit le bassiste en se bouchant les oreilles fermant les yeux pour éviter d'avoir des images en tête.

-Tsss met toi au travail je te laisse carte libre mais ça a intérêt à être bon sinon t'auras à faire à moi, tu vas pas me casser mon coup !

-Ok ok haha j'y vais haha.

-Maître.

-Hein ?

-J'y vais maître.

-Comment ça ??

-Tu es mon serviteur donc tu m'appel maître.

-Hé oh et puis quoi encore !

-Tu me doit bien ça hein après ce que tu m'as fait...j'aurais put me faire très mal, fit Kyo avec un air faussement triste.

-Ok j'ai comprit t'as gagner je t'appelerais maître que jusqu'à ce que la semaine soit finit.

-Ah tant mieux, si ça ça avait pas marcher j'allais devoir prendre la manière forte en te disant que si t'accepter pas je te taperais encore.

-Je préfère la première solution ça fait moins mal.

-Hahaha.

Le bassiste alla donc dans la cuisine et prépara plusieurs bon plat pour son ami et son rendez-vous galant sous le regard du blond. Ils s'étaient chamailler, Toshi cherchant Kyo en lui faisant croire qu'il allait lui préparer des plats qu'il n'aimait pas. Et lorsque l'heure attendu approcha.

-Il va arriver !! Toshi dehors !

-Hahaha et si j'ai pas envie....maître haha ?

-Je t'y emmène moi même.

Il commença alors à le pousser jusqu'à l'entrée mais il avait un peu du mal Toshi faisant exprès de mettre tout son poids pour l'énerver. Et alors que Kyo s'apprêter à ouvrir la porte, agrippant toujours Toshiya dans ses bras, mais quelqu'un le fit à sa place.

-Euh je suis p'tete en avance, dit Mao.

-Mao ! S'exclama Kyo en lâchant sa prise. Toshi dehors !

-Ha ha ok ok maître je vous laisse haha.

Le brun partit alors en rigolant, laissant son ami un peu énervé, il venait de lui couper sa phase d'entrée là. Le blond laissa entrée son petit ami chez lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kyo ça va pas ? Je...je suis pas arriver au bon moment ? Demanda le châtain.

-Mais non je comptais te faire passer une super soirée et Toshi là il a déjà gâcher le début pfff.

Mao l'embrassa alors doucement et se recula alors avec un sourire.

-Hé c'était à moi de t'embrasser en premier !

-Et bah nan, fit-il en lui tirant la langue.

Pour la peine le blond se jeta sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser plus intensément. Et quand il le coupa il regarda son petit ami d'un air satisfait, en se léchant les lèvres.

-Alors ?

-J'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot, fit Mao en souriant.

-On verra ça, aller tu viens manger, dit le blond en l'emmenant par la main.

-Oui j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu as fait !

Kyo se retint de rire, ben ouais lui il avait rien fait. Ils se mirent à table mais bizarrement ils n'étaient pas face à face, non Kyo avait préféré l'avoir à côté de lui et très vite Mao comprit pourquoi. En effet après avoir fait le service notre cher blond avait poser sa main sur sa cuisse, ça le surprit mais c'était un geste tendre et ça le touchait. Ils commencèrent alors, Kyo faisant de temps en temps manger son petit ami, qui nager dans le bonheur.

-Mmm c'est super bon !

-Ouais t'as raison, pour une fois qu'il met utile à autre chose que la basse haha.

-Comment ça c'est pas toi qui l'as fait ?

-Non.

-Et ben merci bien, bouda Mao.

-Quoi ?

-T'aurais put le faire toi même, moi ça m'aurait plut même si c'est moins bon que ça.

-Tu va pas faire la gueule pour ça.

-Je fait ce que je veux.

-Gamin.

-Tu peux parler et moi au moins je sais cuisiner.

-Tu insinue que je suis pas doué et que je sais pas me débrouiller seul ?

-J'insinue rien, je remarque.

-Tss ben si je suis pas doué au moins je sais faire tourner les choses à mon avantage vu que j'ai Toshi comme serviteur pour l'instant, je peux lui faire faire n'importe quoi.

-Ouais c'est vrai que t'es doué pour ça.

-Ah !

-Mais je suis sur que je peu faire pareil.

On aurait dit deux gamins qui se chamailler pour un rien, enfin chamailler...pas vraiment, ils avaient toujours CE regard pour l'autre.

-Je demande à voir...t'es toujours à me chercher.

-C'est toi qui me cherche.

Ils se regardèrent alors, sans se lâcher des yeux. Kyo se leva alors et saisis le menton de son vis à vis d'une main.

-Tu sais que t'es énervant.

-....

-C'est bien pour ça que je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa alors tendrement.

-Moi j'aime tout en toi, sourit Mao une fois l'échange finit.

-Humm je savais que t'était fait pour moi.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser toujours plus amoureusement et intensément. Ils ne finirent pas leur plat (pov' Toshi qui c'était tuer à les faire et en plus ça les faisaient rire ! XD) et passèrent direct au dessert, une fondu de chocolat (oh oh Toshi sais comment faire plaisir). Et ce fut un grand moment surtout à cause du chocolat, évidement il y avait des fruits ou chamallows pour aller avec. D'ailleurs chacun faisait manger l'autre et à la moindre trace de chocolat il s'empressait de l'enlever avec leur langue avant de s'embrasser. Mais il délaissèrent rapidement les fruits pour prendre le chocolat avec leur doigt, le mangeant d'une manière très sensuelle, s'amusant à en mettre sur le visage du vis à vis pour le lui lécher. Ils s'embrassaient toujours plus langoureusement et on pouvait deviner que l'envie de l'autre monté en eux. Leurs mains commencer déjà à caresser cheveux et dos, Kyo les laissant descendre sur les cuisses du châtain, ce qui le fit un peu gémir dans les baisers. Au bout d'un moment le blond coupa leur échange, à contre cœur et emmena son petit ami dans la chambre. Il le fit basculer sur son lit, se mettant au dessus, lui embrassant le cou.

-Hum Mao...je te veux...

-Hm hmmm c'est réciproque...

Ils s'embrassèrent encore.

-Alors fait moi l'amour Kyo....

-Vraiment ?

-Pourquoi tu veux que je change d'avis, plaisanta Mao.

-Non !

Mao rigola à cette réaction avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Les baisers se firent toujours plus intense, mêlant leur langue dans des ballets fiévreux, intense et sensuels. Leur mains étaient déjà très baladeuses caressant dos, torse, glissant ou non sous les vêtements ou simplement se perdant dans les cheveux de l'autre, jouant avec quelques mèches. L'envie de l'autre était très présente maintenant. Très vite ils retirèrent leur hauts, préférant le contact de leur torse nu l'un contre l'autre. Kyo délaissa momentanément les lèvres de son petit ami pour descendre sur le torse. Le parcourant de ses mains, embrassant mais surtout le parcourant de sa langue, n'oubliant aucune parcelle de peau. Et lorsqu'il le faisait à certain niveau, Mao en avait des frissons et des légers tremblement. Alors en souriant il arrêta et remonta jusqu'au niveau de son visage.

-On dirais que tu es chatouilleux, j'vais m'en rappeler héhé.

-Méchant, répondit le châtain avec une moue boudeuse, il savait bien qu'il allait en profiter.

Le désigné eut alors un large sourire et l'embrassa soudainement.

-Je t'aime.

Mao ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, surtout que le ton employé était très sensuel et doux.

-Oh t'es tout rouge, se moqua Kyo.

Celui-ci devint encore plus rouge et marmonna on ne sait quoi en détournant son visage du blond, gêné. Ce dernier l'embrassa sous le menton, à sa surprise et remonta ainsi toute l'arrête de la mâchoire avant de s'attaquer au lobe de l'oreille alors que ses mains continuer à parcoururent le torse, jouant avec les petits bouts de chair qui pointait. Il les titillaient alors que sa langue lécher l'intérieur de l'oreille avant de mordillé le lobe. Toutes ses attentions ne faisaient qu'excité plus le châtain qui commencer à gémir. Ce dernier avait une de ses mains dans les beau cheveux blond, l'autre caressant les bras et le dos dans des gestes très sensuels. Ceci ne faisait que monter plus le désir qui grandissait pour le blond et les gémissements n'arranger rien. Kyo délaissa l'oreille après avoir murmurer quelques paroles qui firent rougir un peu plus son petit ami. Il mordilla les petit bouts de chair et s'amusa avec de sa langue l'autre se faisant toujours torturer par ses doigts. Le châtain se laissa aller complètement au petits soin du blond, il avait les yeux fermer gémissant un peu plus à chaque fois, calant avec sa main la tête de Kyo contre son torse qui se soulever à un rythme irrégulier. Ce dernier fit descendre sa main libre jusqu'au niveau du bas ventre, laissant échappé à son petit ami un gémissement plus roque, puis glissa sous les sous vêtements arrachant une plainte roque et forte de la part du châtain qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il commença à jouer de ses doigts avec le membre de son compagnon, celui-ci se sentit que plus à l'étroit. Mao sentit ses joues

chauffé tout comme son bas ventre, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, il avait les yeux fermé, se mordillant la lèvre pour éviter de trop gémir mai sil ne put s'en empêcher bien longtemps. Ses gémissements se firent plus nombreux, le châtain gardé toujours la tête du blond contre lui, ce dernier continuer à lécher avec ardeur le torse du blond, aimé l'entendre gémir sous ses soin, ça l'excité au plus au point. Il finit par retirer sa main et embrassa longuement son petit ami. Ils continuèrent à jouer avec la langue de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Kyo commence à retirer le pantalon de Mao. Le blond sourit à la vu de la bosse former au niveau de l'entre jambe et s'amusa à la frôler de nombreuses fois alors qu'il parcourait de sa langue les cuisses qu'il écarta légèrement. Il finit par remplacer ses lèvres par ses mains et de nombreuses caresses alors qu'il parsemé de baiser la limite du bas ventre du châtain. Il remonta jusqu'au menton en une ligne droite toujours en embrassant le torse puis il le regarda dans les yeux, on pouvait voir de l'envie dans ses yeux embrumé par le désir, ses joues rougis et son souffle légèrement saccadé. Il l'embrassa alors tendrement plusieurs fois avant de retirer la dernière barrière vestimentaire, qui eut pour effet de le faire soupirer de soulagement. Le blond se lécha les lèvres à la vue du membre tendu de son compagnon. Il lui murmura tout bas à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il lui donnait envie, son souffle frôlant le cou du châtain. Celui-ci le regarda avec tendresse et fit écho à ses mots. Après un dernier baiser langoureux, le blond commença à lécher la verge de tout son long, ne laissant aucune parcelle de peau échapper à sa langue. Il joua avec, roulant sa langue autours, de haut en bas. Les gémissements se firent plus nombreux et plus fort, la respiration moins fluide, Mao crispa une de ses mains sur le drap alors que son futur amant prenait son membre entièrement en bouche. Kyo continua alors ses mouvements en accélérant progressivement. Les gémissements commencèrent à se transformer en plaintes essoufflé, mêlant le nom de l'autre et petits cris, suppliants d'aller plus vite d'une voix sensuelle et pleine de désir. C'est ce qu'il fit mais avec une accélération lente et progressive pour lui donner toujours plus de plaisir à chaque nouveau mouvements. Et lorsqu'elle atteint son maximum, le châtain se cambra légèrement, rejetant sa tête en arrière, les yeux ouverts, les poids serrer et en criant le nom de son petit ami. Celui-ci avala la semence ce trouvant dans sa bouche et d'un geste sensuel se lécha les lèvres puis les doigts. Il surplomba alors son futur amant le regardant avec un léger sourire, il semblait plus vulnérable comme ça, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte, le souffle court, les joues rougis et ce regard si pétillant. Ce denier le regarda en souriant et posa une main sur sa joue puis la caressa, il lui dit qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux qu'à cette instant et qu'il voulait qu'il continue. Kyo lui rendis son sourire avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Après quelques échange, se sentant vraiment à l'étroit dans ses vêtement, Kyo les retira aussi avec un long soupire. Mao, lui, laissa une main caresser le dos puis saisir fermement les fesses du blond. Le désigné fut surprit par se geste mais ne s'en plein pas. Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi, à se caresser et profiter du contact de leur corps nu l'un sur l'autre, puis Kyo coupa les échange et montra ses doigts à son compagnon. Celui-ci les humidifia d'une façon très sensuelle. Le blond les rapprocha alors de l'intimité chaude et en introduisit un non sans un petit cris de douleur de la part du châtain. Mais qui passa très vite lorsqu'il commença de lent mouvements pour l'habituer à cette présence tout en lui caressant l'intérieur des cuisses avec son autre main. Lorsque les gémissements furent plus nombreux, il en rajouta un, puis un autre toujours avec délicatesse et de lent mouvements pour ne pas faire mal à son amant. Quand il entendit que le plaisir avait reprit place dans la voix du châtain, il les retira malgré une moue boudeuse de la part de Mao. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa intensément, il lui écarta un peu plus les cuisses et rapprocha son membre tendu de l'intimité de son amant. Le plus doucement possible il le pénétra, il attendit un geste de la part du châtain lui indiquant qu'il se sentait prêt à continuer, il l'eut par un petit mouvement de bassin. Il commença alors de lent mouvements de va et viens. Il avait poser ses mains de chaque côté de Mao, le surplombant. A chaque accélération, chaque coup de bassin, il atteignait le point sensible, les faisant gémir tout les deux. Ils gémissaient le noms de l'autre avec une voix rempli de désir, de plaisir et d'amour. Ces gémissements s'accentuèrent, devinrent plus fort et plus nombreux à mesure des mouvements. Quelques plaintes furent émise, leurs respirations était saccadé, leur cœur battaient toujours plus fort mais sur un même rythme. Kyo aimait regarder son amant les yeux mi clos par le désir, les joues plus rouge que jamais, sa respiration difficile et ses gémissements qui ne faisait que l'excité encore plus. Après plusieurs accélération et un dernier coup de rein, ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps, criant le nom de l'autre, Mao jeta sa tête en arrière en se cambrant. Ils se regardèrent le souffle court avant de s'embrasser passionnément dans un baiser rempli d'amour. Ils attendirent que leur respiration redeviennent normal et le blond se retira doucement. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, se murmurèrent avec amour qu'ils s'aimaient, avec quelques caresses et mots doux, profitant de cet instant magique, du contact de leur corps. Finalement après quelques minutes Kyo finit par s'endormir contre le torse du châtain. Celui-ci le regarda en souriant, lui passa une main dans les cheveux et lui embrassa le front, il en était sur cette soirée il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Et ce fut sur ces dernières pensées qu'il s'endormit à son tour, tenant dans ses bras l'être le plus cher à son cœur.

__________________________________________

**Kei/Toshiya**

Deux jour après qu'il est dut s'improviser cuisinier de son chanteur pour son rendez-vous, Toshiya eut la chance d'avoir un jour sans coup de téléphone ni plaintes du blond, il en profita donc pour passer la journée avec son petit ami Kei. Malgré qu'il se soit follement amusé tout les deux, il avait toujours ce doute en tête 'qu'est-ce qu'il me prépare encore comme coup celui là'. Mais très vite cette pensée tomba dans l'oubli quand, alors qu'il venait à peine de rentré dans son appartement, Kei se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Depuis leur partie de strip poker ils n'avaient eut que de rare et trop courtes occasions de se revoir, alors là ils comptaient bien profité de cette soirée. Et vu comment cette simple partie avait tourner leur soirée promettait d'être très intéressante (héhé bah vous voyez XD). Ils coupèrent alors leur échange, enlacé l'un contre l'autre se regardant les yeux pétillants.

-Alors t'en as penser quoi de cette journée avec moi, fit Toshiya.

Kei fit mine de réfléchir et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son vis à vis.

-Hum....j'ai trouver ça génial...tu sais que j'avais attendu impatiemment l'occasion qu'on se retrouve seul tout les deux....

Il lui embrassa le cou alors que le bassiste faisait glissé sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Oui c'est pareil pour moi...mais j'ai comme était prit ces derniers temps, reprit Toshi avec un drôle d'air.

-Héhé Kyo t'en a fait voir hein ?

-Oui...esclave c'est pas fait pour moi...

-Ah bon....hum même pas pour moi...., fit le batteur en le regardant avec des yeux coquins.

-Oh Kei...ne me donne pas de fantasme, rigola Toshi avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Ils coupèrent l'échange que par manque d'air.

-Mais après notre partit de l'autre fois je n'ai cessé de penser à toi..., commença Kei.

-Moi aussi...., murmura Toshiya, ça m'a d'ailleurs drôlement manquer de ne plus voir ton beau corps...

-Je pense la même chose...., reprit-il avec une voix sensuelle.

-Et tout ça c'est partit à cause de toi petit pervers, plaisanta le bassiste.

-Mais tu ne t'en plein pas n'est-ce pas, continua Kei en lui faisant un bisou esquimaux.

-Absolument pas....

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser fiévreusement, leur mains commençant à se faire plus que baladeuses. Caressant cheveux , dos, passant sous les hauts pour atteindre le torse dans des caresses très sensuelles. Voyant tout les deux que l'envie de l'autre était déjà bien présente, Toshiya décida d'emmener son petit ami dans sa chambre. Il le poussa doucement sur son lit et vient se placer au dessus de lui. Là ils continuèrent le baisers et caresses. Ils finirent rapidement par retirer leurs vêtements, restant en simple boxer, pouvant ainsi mieux profiter de la peau nu de l'autre contre la sienne, ne les excitant que plus. Kei fit alors passer une de ses mains dans les cheveux ébènes et sourit à son petit ami.

-Dit moi Toshi pourquoi tu as cette coiffure, les cheveux long mais que d'un côté ?

-Ben je sais pas vraiment....pour changer....

Toshiya continua de l'embrasser dans le cou alors qu'il reprit.

-Moi je doit avouer que j'aime beaucoup...

Il se laissa faire, se laissa embrasser, profitant des doigts de son petit ami sur lui.

Soudain le téléphone se mit à sonner.

-Qui c'est qui ose me déranger à cette heure, bougonna le propriétaire des lieux.

-Laisse faire..., fit Kei en l'attirant à lui pour qu'il continue.

C'est ce qu'ils firent, embrassant le torse de l'autre, laissant la marque de suçon un peu partout, léchant, mordillant, caressant toujours plus sensuellement. Mais légèrement entre coupé par les sonneries du téléphone fixe et du portable du bassiste.

-Rhaaa ça commence à me gonfler en plus je suis sur de savoir qui c'est ! S'exclama Toshi.

-Calme toi Toshi, fit Kei en lui massant les épaules et couvrant son torse de baisers.

Le bassiste se laissa aller à son tour jusqu'à ce que le répondeur s'active et qu'on puisse entendre.

''-TOSHI !! Toshi répond je sais que t'es là ! Tu fait exprès parce que c'est moi qui t'appelles mais je

le sais alors répond ! Aller répond ! Tu fait ça pour que ça m'énerve et que j'arrête mais ni compte pas ! ...bon d'accord ça marche ça m'énerve ! Humf bon puisque tu me laisses pas le choix si tu décroche pas je viens directement chez toi et oublis pas que j'ai la clé ! Héhéhé en plus c'est pas loin attention je vais raccroché.....un....deux.....''

Toshiya se leva d'un coup et se jeta sur son téléphone.

-Allo !

-Ah Toshi, je savais bien que tu étais la.

-Kyo bon sang mais qu'est-ce que t'as pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure ?!

-C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il fallait que je t'appelle pour te faire chier...

Toshiya se retint de justesse de crier sur son chanteur et vient s'installer sur son lit.

-Et puis quoi qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire et que je dérange à cette heure-ci ?

-Et ben je...

-Oh attend....non ne me dit pas que c'est ce que je pense...t'es avec Kei !

-Je...

-Hahaha tu passes ta nuit avec Kei oh oh HEY KEI J'ESPERE AU MOINS QUE TOSHI C'EST UN BON COUP, s'exclama soudainement le blond de tel sorte à ce que le désigné l'entende.

Le bassiste changea alors de couleur, alors la c'était la honte.

-Héhé j'vais te laisser alors j'espère que j'ai pas trop fait louper ton coup, remarque toi t'as bien fait pareil. Bon j'vais aller voir Mao !! Aller à plus et j'espère bien que c'est toi qui sera dessus hahahaha !!!

Et sur ce il raccrocha, laissant son bassiste dépité.

-Il...il a oser dire un truc comme ça....

Il baissa sa tête et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Kei se redressa et vient l'entourer de ses bras.

-Il aime bien t'énerver hein ? T'inquiète pas ça va aller....tu sais que moi je t'aime laisse le dire...en plus je pense que dorénavant il va te laisser tranquille je compte sur Mao pour s'occuper de lui....comme ça on aura tout le temps d'être tranquille tout les deux..., fit il en lui embrassant la tempe.

-Tu as raison...au moins il m'a pas demander de l'appeler maître...

-Hein ?

-Non rien, rien....

Kei lui mordilla l'oreille avant de lui embrasser le cou.

-Et si on reprenait maintenant....

A sa grande surprise son petit ami se leva, mais il sourit lorsqu'il vit qu'il débrancher le téléphone et éteignit son portable.

-Voilà comme ça on sera enfin tranquille.

Il se rapprocha du lit et Kei lui saisis la main pour l'attirer à lui et reprendre leur position initiale.

-On va enfin pourvoir continuer tranquillement, murmura Toshi avant d'embrasser tendrement son vis à vis.

Ils continuèrent leur échanges, toujours plus intense et fiévreux. Kei avait perdu une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son petit ami alors que l'autre caresser doucement le dos, la laissant descendre plus bas, saisissant fermement les fesses ou caressant lentement les cuisses. Toshiya lui après avoir parsemé le cou de baiser s'attaqua au torse, il ne laissa aucun recoin échapper à ses lèvres, laissant ses mains se balader sur le corps du batteur. Lorsqu'ils s'approcha un peu trop prêt de l'entre jambe et de la limite du bas ventre, Kei gémis légèrement, sentant des frissons de plaisirs lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Toshi remonta alors jusqu'à l'oreille qu'il mordilla alors que ses doigts s'amusaient à torturer les petits bouts de chairs qui pointaient sous l'effet de toutes ses tendres gestes

et qui avaient fait grandir le plaisir et l'envie en Kei. Mais ce n'était pas le seul, cette envie grandissante était plus que partagé. Les gémissements que commençaient à faire le batteur ne fit qu'inciter plus Toshi à continuer, l'excitant un peu plus. Celui-ci lui lécha l'oreille après lui avoir murmurer ce qu'il ressentait accompagnés de nombreux mots doux, qui firent rougir ses joues. Toshiya remplaça alors ses doigts par sa langue et ses dents, léchant, mordillant, jouant avec tout en écoutant les plaintes plus nombreuses. Ses mains glissèrent sur les cuisses de son petit ami de manière sensuelle, l'excitant un peu plus. Ce dernier se laissait aller au plaisir qui était nait en lui, à cette douce chaleur qui l'envahissait progressivement. Lorsque le bassiste pensa que cette zone avait déjà été assez torturer, il se redressa un peu et embrassa longuement son petit ami, mêlant leur langues dans une danse intense et langoureuse. Quand ils manquèrent d'air ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent intensément les yeux pétillants. Ils se sourirent puis Toshiya fit descendre une de ses mains jusqu'au niveau de l'entre jambe pour frôler la bosse qui si était former, surprenant dans un léger sursaut Kei mais qui disparut bien vite sous un sourire et un regard espiègle, il fit alors de même ce que n'avait pas prévus le bassiste. Mais très vite il fit remonter ses mains dans le dos préférant profiter des mains expertes de son petit ami. Celui-ci l'embrassa doucement, lui écarta délicatement les cuisses avant de les lécher sensuellement, alors que ses mains continuer à parcourir le corps de l'autre. Le batteur avait fermé les yeux pour profiter plus de tout ça, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte laissant échappé des gémissements rempli de plaisir de plus en plus nombreux, tout en caressant la nuque et le dos. Lorsque Toshiya s'approchait trop prêt de l'entre jambe les plaintes furent plus fortes et plus roque. Il se lécha les lèvres et embrassa son compagnon, puis il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, il continua cependant à frôler la bosse avec sa main. Kei savait qu'il faisait ça pour faire durée le plaisir, mais la il commençait à se sentir vraiment à l'étroit, et l'envie qu'il avait en lui était déjà bien grande. Il saisis alors le visage du bassiste entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement pour bien lui faire passer le message. Ce qu'il réussis à faire, une fois l'échange coupé Toshiya le regarda en souriant et l'embrassa doucement sur le front avant de lui retirer son boxer, le libérant ainsi dans un long soupire. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue du membre tendu de son compagnon. Il s'approcha alors et commença à le lécher doucement de haut en bas, faisant rouler sa langue autours laissant ses mains glisser sur les cuisses. Kei avait les yeux à demi clos, embrumé par le plaisir toujours plus présent en lui gémissant de plus en plus, sentant une bouffé de chaleur arrivé sur ses joues rougies. Il était appuyé sur ses mains légèrement crisper sur les draps. Le bassiste écouta avec d'autant plus de plaisir la voix de son petit ami si rempli de désir et continua jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne le membre entièrement en bouche. Il commença alors de lents mouvements de va et viens tout en continuant à jouer avec de sa langue, voulant faire durée le plaisir le plus longtemps possible il accéléra progressivement. Lorsqu'il entendit son nom dans les gémissements, son désir monta d'un cran, l'incitant à accélérer. Au bout d'un moment, après une dernière accélération, Kei sentit une chaleur immense l'envelopper et une vague de désir le traversait entièrement, il agrippa fermement les draps qu'il avait saisis reposa sa tête en arrière en ouvrant les yeux et en criant. Il se déversa dans la bouche de son compagnon qui avala la semence avant de s'essuyer de ses doigts et de lé lécher de manière sensuelles. Il regarda avec des yeux remplis d'amour son vis à vis qu'il surplombait. Il avait les yeux pétillants de désir, les joues rougis, le souffle court, son torse se soulevant à un rythme irrégulier. Il l'embrassa alors, enlaçant ses doigts avec les siens. En attendant que la respiration de Kei se calme, ils s'embrassèrent doucement, se caressant et se murmurant des mots doux, des gestes tendre l'un envers l'autre. Quand Kei retrouva une bonne respiration il coupa le baiser et regarda Toshiya avec un grand sourire, celui-ci fut légèrement surprit. Il se redressa alors et le poussa en arrière de manière à ce qu'il se retienne par ses mains. Le batteur se mit alors au dessus de lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit rougir. Il l'embrassa alors avidement, tout en caressant le torse de ses mains. Il se lécha alors un doigt et traça un cœur sur le torse l'accompagnant d'un clin d'œil. Là Toshiya se dit qu'il savait bien si prendre pour l'exciter encore plus. Son compagnon lui retira alors sa dernière barrière vestimentaire avec soulagement. A peine retirer il commença à l'humidifier de sa langue, mouillant chaque parcelles de peau, ce qui fit gémir Toshi. Il arrêta alors et se mit à califourchon sur lui, leur visage était proche, doucement il fit pénétrer le membre tendu de son amant dans son intimité non sans retenir une légère grimace de douleur. Mais qui fut très vite oublié lorsque le bassiste lui donna un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Kei attendit d'être prêt pour pouvoir commencer, il saisis d'une main celle de son petit ami et commença à soulever son bassin doucement, dans de lents mouvements de va et viens. Rapidement les premiers gémissements de plaisir se firent entendre pour les deux. Des gémissements ou plaintes, remplis de désirs pour l'autre qui devenait plus fort, plus roque et plus nombreux à mesure qu'il accélérait son mouvement mais entre coupé par leur baisers. Leur doigts c'étaient resserré, Toshi avait poser son autre main sur les hanches de son amant pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements et l'aider. Leurs joues étaient rouges, leur respiration plus que saccadé, leur cœur battant une même mesure, rapide, une mélodie de l'amour. C'est à deux qu'ils continuèrent les mouvements en accélérant progressivement, gémissant le nom de l'autre et sentant le plaisir les envahir de plus en plus. Et, après un dernier mouvement de bassin plus fort et plus rapide que les autres, ce plaisir les consuma entièrement et ils atteignirent l'orgasme en criant le nom de l'autre, serrant la main de son amant dans la sienne avec force avant de s'embrasser avec force et amour. Ils coupèrent l'échange en collant leur front l'un contre l'autre et se regardant amoureusement, les yeux encore remplis d'étoiles, ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras. Ils profitèrent ainsi quelque peu du contact de leur corps nus l'un contre l'autre en se murmurant qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils ne c'étaient jamais sentit aussi heureux quand ce moment précis. Quand ils reprirent un souffle normal, Kei se retira et embrassa une nouvelle fois son amant. Après une dernière étreinte ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la salle de bain où ils prirent une douche à deux, chacun lavant l'autre dans des gestes tendre et sensuelles entre coupé de doux baisers. Ils finirent ensuite par retourner au lit après avoir retirer les draps et se laissèrent bercé par Morphée dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Voilà !!!

J'espère que vous avez aimez ^^

dite moi lequel vous avez préféré =3

Laissez vos opinions !!

Marchii !! =D

kissu kissu


End file.
